Mrs
by LiliMartinaLouisa
Summary: Tony and Ziva are getting married, with some minor bumps in the road. CHAPTER 8 IS UP NOW. ENJOY THE READING!
1. Chapter 1 My father and you

**Chapter 1: My father and you**

It was an ordinary day at the bullpen of NCIS. Gibbs was out to get some coffee. Tony and Ziva were in the bullpen searching for anything that could possibly link the two victims while their usual flirting ping pong was going on. Agent Timothy McGee entered the bullpen with a magazine in one hand and coffee in the other. He was about to put some milk in his coffee when he heard Ziva say:

''Stop McGee, that milk has gone off.''

At Ziva's good instincts McGee didn't hesitated a moment to put the milk back down. This, of course, triggered a reaction from Tony who noticed the way Ziva warned McGee.

''Look at you, throwing around American idioms like it's nothing.'' Tony said to Ziva.

''Oh you must be so proud of me.'' She replied playfully.

''I sure am, Miss David.'' He said with a smile on his face.

''I won't be Miss David for much longer.'' Ziva said while she looked down at the ring on her finger.

''I know that Mrs. – ''

'' – DAVID, DINOZZO'' Gibbs yelled, interrupting Tony. ''Another lead, here's the address, go check it out.'' Gibbs stated as he gave one of his agents the address.

In the elevator

Tony and Ziva stood there in silence, which was unusual for the last couple of weeks.

''So – '' Tony began. ''My dad is coming in to town this afternoon. Maybe you could pick him up at the airport?'' He asked Ziva with his irresistible Dinozzo smile on his face.

''Why don't we pick him up together? He is your father.''

''Okay, I guess you're right.''

''He is going to be excited.'' Ziva said.

''Or disappointed.'' Tony replied.

´´Why would he be disappointed? He got what he wanted.''

''Well, he's gonna be disappointed that he can't flirt with you anymore now that you're taken.'' Tony said while smiling.

He remembered how his father had made his moves on Ziva and asked if he was dating her otherwise he would give it a go. Of course, Ziva knew better then to fall for that. Especially since her heart already belonged to someone else.

Tony switched the emergency switch which gave him a strange look from Ziva. Then he stole a kiss from her.

''Sorry, had to'' was the only thing he said.

''Never apologize.'' She replied.

Ziva was so thankful for his love. She could not dream in her wildest dreams that a man like Tony would see through all her flaws and except her in his open arms. She went through hell and back, but Tony was always there for her. It didn't matter what she would do, Ziva knew that Tony always loved her.

When they got to the parking lot of the Navy Yard Tony decided that he would let Ziva drive. Not because he wasn't scared that he might die, but because if he let Ziva drive now they could make it in time for the arrival of his father. Soon the address was typed in the navigation system and their drive started.

Meanwhile at the Navy Yard

Gibbs' cell phone rang. Gibbs answered. It was Ducky who found something unusual that could link the two victims.

''I'll be right down Duck.'' Gibbs said before he hung up the phone and headed towards Autopsy.

That left McGee alone in the squad room. Not for long though, 'cause Abby was exiting the elevator while McGee was running some cell phone numbers.

''What's on your mind Timmy?'' She asked.

''I just don't know who to take to the wedding. Do you take anyone?''

''No, I thought I was taking someone but he called off yesterday. So I'm all single now.'' Abby said without taking one breath. She started to walk away.

''Abby, before you go. Can I ask you a question?''

Abby stopped to look McGee in the eyes.

''Sure Timmy, you never have to ask''

''Would you… I mean will you... Can I take you to the wedding?'' He asked nervously.

''You mean like a date?''

''Yes, I mean No. I mean… we're friends but we could make it a date. That is if you want it to.''

''I would come to the wedding with you as your date Timmy.''

''Great, pick you up around 13.30?''

''Sure.'' Abby said and with a huge smile on her face as she returned to her precious lab.

Down at Autopsy

''Oh yes, Jethro. I am so happy that you could come in so soon.'' Ducky said as he saw Gibbs coming in.

''Anything for you Duck.'' Gibbs replied.

''Yes, well I have traces of what seem to be Peking duck in both of their stomachs. It could be nothing but they could have had food at the same restaurant. I send Mr. Palmer with stomach samples to Miss. Sciutos lab to make sure.''

''Thanks Duck.''

And as quickly as Gibbs came in he exited the Autopsy floor heading for the elevator that would take him to Abby's lab.

Abby's lab

''Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs'' Abby said happily while she saw her boss enter her lab.

''I haven't found anyth – '' Abby began before she was interrupted by a loud Ding on her screen.

''Wow, I honestly don't know how you do that Gibbs. Do you use magic, sonar, tell me.''

''Do what Abs?''

''Well every time I have results you seem to know, because without me calling you, you show up at my lab to ask me what I got.''

''What do you got Abs?''

''Right, I analyzed the stomach samples that Jimmy brought over and found that Ducky was right. They both had the Peking duck. And there is only one restaurant in the neighborhood that makes Peking duck. Here's the address.''

''That's why I love you Abs.'' Gibbs said while smiling. Then he handed Abby a Caf Pow and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Abby smiled like a child on Christmas morning who just got her favorite present as Gibbs exited her lab.

In the Bull pen

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and into the bull pen when he saw Dinozzo sitting behind his desk.

''Oh hey boss, Ziva is coming up with the suspect. We had a little trouble getting him into the car. He put up a fight, that was his first mistake. Trying to mess with Ziva was his second mistake.'' Tony said.

Gibbs laughed to himself 'cause he knew how Ziva could be. ''You forget murder Dinozzo, his third mistake.''

''What is that note on your suit boss?'' McGee asked.

''An address for a restaurant were our victims ate their lunch.'' Gibbs said.

''Maybe they ate lunch together?'' McGee questioned out loud.

''That's what I want you to figure out. Take Dinozzo.'' Gibbs replied before he gave McGee the address.

As if it was a coincidence – which we all know doesn't exist - Ziva and the suspect came out of the elevator just as Tony and Tim were about to step into the elevator.

''I see you got him.'' McGee stated.

''Yes, not because of Tony's help that is.'' Ziva said.

''Hey, you said I could go. Speaking of going, we need to go too. Gibbs' orders.''

Tony and Tim stepped into the elevator to visit the restaurant while Ziva took the suspect in one of the interrogation rooms.

''Well done Ziver.'' Gibbs said while he walked passed her into the interrogation room. Ziva walked to the observation room to start the video recording. She found a chair in the corner of the room which she made herself comfortable in.

At the restaurant

Tony and McGee arrived at the restaurant. They showed the pictures of their dead Petty Officers to everyone in the room. After half an hour of picture showing a waitress finally recognized both of them.

''I saw them together here two days ago. They came here regularly. It seems like it was a date.'' The waitress told them.

''I would never take Ziva here for a date. It has the smell of take-out food too much. Plus she deserves so much better. Not that the place isn't nice.'' Tony said defending the place, because he wouldn't want to insult anyone.

''Have you got any idea what they ate?'' McGee asked the waitress, giving Tony a look to shut up. Because it was becoming too personal.

''Not off hand, I need to check it for you. We save every bill 'till the next month start.'' The waitress told them.

She went to the counter and searched for all the people who came to ate two days ago. She found the list.

''All right. Do you have any idea what their last names were? Then I can check if they made reservations.''

''Petty Officer Harding and Petty Officer Wilder.'' Tony said.

''Oh here it is. Your Petty Officer Wilder made reservation for two. He ordered… Oh I see the Peking Duck.''

Tony and McGee shared a look.

''Anything else that seemed unusual to you?'' McGee asked the waitress.

''No, not at first. I mean when I refilled their cups I saw that the guy had his passport and loads of cash on him. But I never asked him about it. I thought he just came home from service.''

''Okay thank you, if you think of anything else, here's our number.'' Tony said while he handed the waitress his calling card.

They exited the restaurant and called to the bull pen.

''David.'' Tony heard Ziva's voice from the other side.

''Hey Zi, we're wrapped up here. McGee is coming to the Navy Yard with the information and the car. Could you pick me up here before we go to the airport?''

''Sure Tony, that would not be a problem.'' She replied.

''Okay see you in a few, bye Sweet Cheeks.''

Tony hung up the phone and smiled by the thought he called Ziva the very thing he said the first time they ''joined forces''. He was proud that he could call a woman like her his own. All the days of being jealous when she flirted with other guys were over. She was his and he was hers. Tony knew that she felt exactly the same way.

''Earth to Tony.'' McGee said. ''So you don't mind me taking the car?''

''Of course not, Tim. As long as you tell Gibbs that I'm going to pick up my father it'll be alright.''

''You didn't tell me your father was in town.''

''Yeah, well I kinda wanted to talk to him. Since he doesn't know I'm getting married and certainly not to who.''

''Good luck Tony.'' McGee said before he got the car and drove off.

Within 15 minutes Ziva arrived to pick Tony up.

''Wow, that was fast.'' Tony exclaimed over the loud noise of the car.

''You should not be surprised Tony.'' She replied.

Tony stepped into the car on the passenger side.

''You do not want to drive?'' Ziva asked him.

''No, we're already late. If you drive we can make it in time.'' He said and winked at her. He could've sworn she was blushing a little. He soon forgot about it when she started the car.

At the airport

''He's coming in at gate 5 Zi, that's this way.'' Tony said and pointed in the right direction.

''I know where gate 5 is Tony, I just wanted to get something nice for your father.''

''What like a peace offer, for taking his hands of off you?''

The only response he got from her was a wink. Then she walked down to the nearest shop. After 20 minutes of shopping Ziva had found something nice for Tony's father.

''Come on Zi, we gotta get going. Otherwise we're going to be late.''

''I am coming Tony, or would you like it if I stole something from the shop?''

''They wouldn't notice anyway.'' He said with a grin on his face.

Whence Ziva had paid for the gift, they headed to gate 5. Soon they saw Tony's father - Dinozzo Senior - come out of the gate. He walked through the crowd to meet them.

''Hello Ziva.'' Was the first thing he said when he noticed them.

''Well, hello Anthony. It is nice to see you again.'' She replied.

Dinozzo Senior was about to kiss Ziva's hand when he saw her engagement ring.

''So, who's the lucky guy?''

''I am and hello to you too dad.'' Tony said.

''Very funny Junior. I mean, I always hoped you got the nerve to ask her out sometime but I think a woman like her searches for other qualities then yours'' was the reaction Tony got.

''Actually – '' Ziva began. ''He wasn't joking. And I am very lucky to have your son as my husband. I couldn't think of a better partner to share my job and life with.''

''Well then… Uh Congratulations Ziva. And you too Junior. That actually came as a surprise.'' Senior said.

They all headed towards the parking lot were Ziva's car was. Senior walked next to Ziva (Of course), while Tony was left with his fathers' bags once again. There was a silence in the car and Senior wanted to break the ice, but asked the wrong question.

''So when is your father coming in Ziva?'' he asked.

Tony froze up. He didn't know if Ziva could handle the question. Tony knew that his father wasn't so great with the personal thing questions but he didn't know he was that stupid.

''He doesn't come to the wedding. Actually he doesn't know I am getting married. And I would like it to keep it that way.'' Ziva said.

''Then who's going to give you away?''

''Gibbs is. He has always been there for me. Like a father is suppose to be there for his daughter. My father isn't such a great man as you Anthony.'' She continued.

Ziva hoped that if she gave Tony's father enough compliments that he would eventually stop asking such terrible questions. She could handle the questions, but the explanations were harder to deal with. She didn't want to have a break down this close for the wedding.

''Were is the gift you got for my father Sweet Cheeks?'' Tony asked Ziva because he understood were Ziva was going. They always had the strange ability to read each other's minds. Their eyes would speak the words they couldn't find. Or in this case the rearview mirror did.

''It is in the bag next to you, my – '' Ziva began. Tony's eyes widened. ''- dear.'' She finished, laughing to herself. She knew that Tony didn't want to be called 'my little hairy butt' in front of his father. So she quickly had to finish her sentence with something else.

''Got it.'' Tony said while he held the gift up. ''Here you go dad.''

Senior accepted the gift and gave Tony and Ziva both a rewarding smile. When he saw what they got him his smile grew bigger.

''A watch from Cartier? That's way too expensive.''

''Ziva wanted to give you something nice.'' Tony said, he left out the why part.

''Thank you Ziva, you shouldn't have.'' Senior said.

''My pleasure.'' She replied.

With Ziva's driving they arrived soon enough at the Navy Yard. Tony couldn't believe that his father wasn't nauseous after the ride. They saw that the concierge was shaking his head when he saw them arrive. Tony couldn't figure out if it was because the concierge hated his father or that it was because they sneaked out during an investigation and a long time had passed since they got back.

''You are lucky that I am not Gibbs, otherwise you got a head slap for even asking such a question.'' Ziva said.

''I wasn't asking anything.'' Tony said in defense.

''I could hear it in your mind.''

''In that case, Gibbs is gonna kill us.''

''Not if he want to see us get married.''

Tony gave Ziva a look.

''Oh, you are right. We are so dead.''


	2. Chapter 2 The Dinozzo Mansion

**Chapter 2: The Dinozzo mansion**

''How nice of you to join this investigation Agent Dinozzo.'' Gibbs said while he gave Tony a head slap.

''Ow'' he whined. Which triggered a giggle from Ziva.

''I'm afraid that was my fault. My plain delayed.'' Senior came in before Tony even began to speak.

''How far are we with this case?'' Ziva asked.

''All done.'' McGee said.

''Really? Who did it?'' Tony asked.

''Petty Officer Harding's best friend.'' Gibbs said

''So much for being a best friend.'' Tony replied.

''No Tony. Petty Officer Harding was cheating on Petty Officer Wilder with a colleague. Therefore Wilder killed Harding and Harding´s best friend got so furious that she killed Wilder.´´ McGee explained which gave him an ´O´ face from Tony.

´´Never date a co- worker.'' Gibbs said. ''Oh we're all done. You can go home.'' Then he went out for coffee.

''I am gonna stay and finish up some rapports.'' McGee said

''I'm sure Abby would love that.'' Tony said.

''Was that meant to be sarcastic?''

''No, Tim.'' Ziva replied to McGee's question.

''Timothy good to see you again.'' Senior said before he walked towards the elevator followed by Tony and Ziva.

''You too.'' He replied to Tony's father.

''Good night Tim.'' Ziva said .

''Night McProbie'' Tony yelled before the elevator doors closed.

''Night'' McGee replied a little too late.

Tony's apartment

''So here we are. Our little place, called heaven.'' Tony said while he opened the door for his father and Ziva.

'' You cleaned up here Junior.'' Senior stated.

''Nope, Ziva did.'' Tony said

''You're way to good for my son.'' Senior said to Ziva.

''Hey'' Tony complained.

''Once again, I am lucky to have him.'' Ziva replied.

''Why don't I take my father to the guestroom while you make us some dinner?''Tony suggested.

''Okay, did you have anything specific in mind or did you expect me just to make something out of what we have?'' Ziva asked.

''Just make something delicious out of what we have left''

Ziva nodded in response before she went to the kitchen to make dinner.

''Let me get you settled in.'' Tony said to his father when they entered the guestroom.

''So you actually listened to my advice.'' His father said.

''What advice?''

''You know, the one where I said you better sweep that 'gorgeous creature' of her feet.''

''I have to admit dad. You were right about me and Ziva. There was something going on.''

''Finally you listen to your old man.''

''But dad, I have to confess something.''

''Go ahead son.''

It was the first time Tony actually heard Senior call him son instead of Junior. It was like now he was marrying Ziva, Senior treated him with respect. Of course they had restored their band piece by piece, but Ziva sure helped that come along faster.

''Ziva and I, we always have been great friends. And even before you told me to charm her, I had a thing for her. I mean we flirted a bit every now and then, but when I really need to talk to someone about something serious, she's always there for me. We were dating together long before you told me to go ahead. We tried to keep it secret and out of the office 'cause of Gibbs' rule.''

''Which rule?'' Senior asked.

''Rule number 12 says you should never date a co- worker.''

''Aha, well I'm happy that you finally learned to listen to your heart instead of your head.''

''When you spend enough time with Gibbs, you have to trust your heart because you won't have any brain cells left to listen to your head.'' Tony chuckled.

''I really love her dad'' Tony continued.

''I know that son. I see it in the way you look at each other. You treat each other with respect and with love. And I admire that.''

''Thank you dad.''

''You know, I can see this marriage going to last a lifetime. And someday I would love to take my grandchildren somewhere to spoil them.''

''Dad, we don't think about kids right now, we're not even married yet. Not that I don't want kids with Ziva because I do, but not right now and she knows that.''

''Tony, go see if you can help her with dinner. I'll stay here and make myself at home.''

''I'll call you when dinner is ready.'' Tony said and left to room to help Ziva.

Tony walked over to the kitchen where his future wife was making dinner. He sneaked up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and his chin rested on one of her shoulders.

''I love you'' Ziva said.

''Where did that came from?'' Tony asked.

''I overheard the last part of the conversation with your father.''

Tony knew how Ziva's ninja senses could be, but he never expected that her hearing was that good. She turned towards Tony to focus completely on him. He looked at her with adoration, waiting for Ziva to continue the conversation.

'' You're right. I do not want to have kids right now. With you, yes. After we're married, someday, yes. Right now, no. Right now I want to enjoy you, only you.''

With that Tony kissed her cheek and slowly turned towards her neck. She could feel a shiver run down her spine. She placed her arms around his neck and let him kiss her mouth. When they deepened their passionate kiss Tony's father came in.

''You save that for after dinner, will you Junior?'' Senior said.

Tony's face turned red and Ziva smiled. Then she returned to her cooking while Tony decided to set the table.

''If you don't mind, we will, won't we Sweet Cheeks.'' Tony said.

The only response he got from Ziva was a look that told him to shut up. But she had a playfulness in her eyes which gave Tony the clearance to go on with what they were doing, after dinner.

''You got yourself settled in Anthony?'' Ziva asked Senior. And with that she avoided Tony's commentary on his father's statement.

''Yes, the guestroom her seems really pleasant.'' Senior answered.

'' I am glad you like it.''

''So, Junior told me that you are a wonderful cook.''

''I try my best.'' She told him with a smile.

''I am still curious to know though. What got you so interested in my son?''

'' He is always there for me. He is my stone in the surface – ''

''- Rock. It is rock in the surface, Zi.'' Tony corrected her once again.

''Right. Even through his joking we managed to build a strong relationship. Over eight years our relationship as partners evolved and with that we started to see each other in a more romantic way.'' Ziva started the conversation again. ''And one night – ''

''- We thought: screw the rules and go for it.'' Tony finished their story.

''Roughly said, yes.'' She replied.

''Then how would you say it?'' Tony challenged her.

''And one night – ''

''You two started doing what you were about to do in the kitchen.'' Senior said with a smile.

''Something like that.'' Ziva said.

''I'm sure not everyone was pleased with that evolvement.'' Senior said, thinking about the rule Tony mentioned.

''Well Abby was happy for us, she even put a bet on it. McGee was a little bit shocked at first. – '' Ziva began and thought back to when Tony told McGee that he was dating Ziva.

''_You hooked up with someone last night Tony, didn't you? McGee asked when he saw Tony enter the squad room._

''_What makes you ask that question?'' Tony replied as he sat down at his desk._

''_Because you sing love songs that you usually hate.''_

''_Well, life is just great for me at the moment.''_

''_I hope the woman you shared a bed with last night thinks so too.''_

''_What do you mean Tim?''_

''_Oh come on Tony, you know as well as I that you're not a big fan of long time relationships.''_

''_This time is different, McSingle.''_

''_Oh, who's the lucky girl.''_

''_I'm not gonna tell you.''_

'' _Come on, I always share my relationships with you.''_

_Tony looked around to make sure Gibbs wasn't there to give him a head slap for what he was about to say._

''_If you must know McNozie, it's Ziva.''_

''_Very funny Tony.'' McGee said. But when he saw the look on Tony's face he knew that his partner was serious._

''_Really Tony. Ziva.'' was the first thing that came out of McGee's mouth._

''- and Gibbs had his own special way to react. I mean he wasn't mad, but he wasn't exactly happy either'' She finished.

Tony thought back to how Gibbs reacted when he told him that he wanted to marry Ziva.

''_Boss, hey, can I have a moment of your time?'' Tony asked Gibbs when they both stepped into the elevator._

''_Make it as quick as an elevator ride Dinozzo.'' He replied._

''_You know, I am dating this girl. She is really beautiful, kind, caring, a great cook and our relationships is becoming serious. I want her to marry me, but I kinda need your approval for that.''_

''_Why? I am not her father.''_

''_Well that's the thing boss, you kind of are.''_

_Gibbs gave Tony a strange look. Tony could practically hear his bosses mind spinning, trying to figure out how to take it._

''_It's Ziva.'' Tony said. _

_He expected a head slap that didn't come. He only saw Gibbs lightly smiling before his face went serious again. Gibbs knew that there was something going on between him and Ziva from the start, but he never expected that their relationship would evolve so much that it contained breaking rule number twelve._

''_You are not allowed to date her Tony.'' Gibbs said._

''_I know boss. But Ziva, she's like my Shannon. I can see me spending the rest of my life with her.'' Tony brought in against his boss._

_Then the head slap came._

''_You two can stay together with a couple exceptions.'' Gibbs sighed._

''_Anything.'' Tony said immediately. He didn't care if Gibbs transferred him to another team, all he wanted was to be with the woman he loved._

''_One: if she says 'yes' to your marriage proposal. Two: if you two can keep it out of the office. Three: if you can do your job properly.''_

_A smile grew on Tony's face. _

'_Yeah coming Dinozzo.'' He heard Gibbs yell from the squad room._

Soon enough dinner was ready. Anthony and Tony enjoyed Ziva's cooking extremely loud. When they were all finished with their meal, Anthony watched some television while Tony and Ziva cleaned up the table and did the dishes.

''I think, I am going to get some rest. I have a little bit of a jet lag.'' Anthony stated.

''Okay, well enjoy your sleep.'' Ziva said.

''Night dad.'' Tony replied.

Senior turned to his room. He was putting his jacket around a chair and placed his shoes under the bed. He changed into his flannel Pajama's and laid down on bed. Soon his eyes closed and he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile in the living room Tony and Ziva enjoyed their company together. They had snuggled close on the couch while they watched a movie.

''Shall we cut this movie short, I've already seen the end anyway?'' Tony suggested.

''Then how does is end, Tony?'' She asked him teasingly.

A playful smile appeared on his face. Then he started to kiss Ziva softly. She kissed him back and soon the kiss became more passionate and deepened. Ziva moved her hands through his hair while he tried to take off her shirt. By the time they made it to the bedroom there were pieces of clothing all over the place.

''I love you Zi.'' Tony moaned before he put Ziva down on the bed.

Ziva closed the gap between them and captured him in a loving kiss. And then what started of gently took on its own life. She stroked Tony's back softly while he held her head and pulled his fingers through her dark curls. Their two bodies melted together as one, like it was meant to be. About an hour from that moment there were two sweating bodies laying closely to each other.

Tony's hand followed Ziva's perfect lines of her body. Soon they fell asleep in each other's arms. Well mostly Tony's arm folded around Ziva to protect her while he laid behind her. They didn't need to speak about what just happened 'cause they both knew how they felt.

In the middle of the night, Tony awakened because of Ziva. She was tossing and turning next to him with tears coming down her face. Ziva never cried quickly and certainly not in a dream. It was like she was fighting something in her head.


	3. Chapter 3 The nightmare

**Chapter 3: The nightmare**

Ziva suddenly woke up and searched for Tony's hand. She found it, as always, right next to hers. She held on to it tightly almost squashing it. But Tony wouldn't yelp, he wanted to know what was wrong with her.

''What is wrong, Sweet Cheeks?'' he asked her softly.

Ziva started to cry even more. Not knowing what was wrong, Tony snuggled closer to her, to hold her in his arms. She hid her face in his chest, because even though there was no one else in the room with them she didn't want anybody to see that she was crying.

''It is just a stupid dream. Nothing really, go back to sleep.''

''You're crying, that's not nothing. And anything that makes you cry is not stupid.''

''Promise you will not laugh at me?''

''Of course, I will never laugh at you.''

There was a light smile on her face. Knowing that she could trust Tony she wanted to share her dream with him. Not only because the dream concerned him as well, but because they always told everything to each other.

''It was our wedding day, we were about to say our vows to each other. ''

''So it were happy tears?'' Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head. A new load of tears filled her eyes, but she hold them back because she wanted to finish her story.

''My father crashed our ceremony, telling me that I wasn't going to marry you. He told me I needed to come back to Israel with him. When I refused, he latterly dragged me away from you. You screamed my name and I screamed yours. The rest of the guests were just a blur.''

She paused for a second.

'' Tony , I never want to go back to Israel again.'' Ziva said with a shaky voice.

Then she started to cry again. Tony hold her even closer. He was determined that he was going to marry Ziva. And nothing, not even her father was stopping him from doing just that.

''Protect me.'' Ziva suddenly said.

She, Ziva David, just admitted that after all the years of being on her own, she actually needed protection. Somewhere her mind was saying that it was wrong to ask for such a thing. She needed to be strong, she was his warrior, his survivor. But it felt so right to ask for protection from someone she loved.

''Always.'' Tony whispered into her ear.

''I mean, normally I am not scared of anything. Not even my father, but I do not want him to mess with my happiness again.'' Ziva said rather calmly in contrast to the way she spoke just a minute ago.

''Zi, listen to me.'' Tony began ''Nothing, and certainly not your father is going to mess with our wedding day.''

She smiled at him. He wiped the last tear of her face before he gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

''Try and get some sleep.'' He said.

Ziva curled up in Tony's arm with her head on his chest. Soon she felt safe enough to close her eyes. Tony would protect her not matter what. They weren't just partners in crime, they were partners for life too. They always had each other's backs. She didn't need much to feel safe, just him.

After a few hours of sleep the sun crept through the bedroom window. Tony woke up first only to find Ziva still curled up in his arms. That was highly unusual since Ziva always went out bright and early to go running. He admired how the sun fell on her beautiful face, giving her hair and skin the shade of gold. He softly stroke her hair to smooth it a little. A cell phone began to ring. It was Ziva's, but since she slept so peacefully, Tony checked the caller ID and answered.

''Dinozzo.'' He said when he noticed that Gibbs was calling.

''Dead marine in Norfolk, grab your gear, get Ziva and meet me at the base.'' Gibbs said loud and clear.

'' Yes boss.'' Tony said before he finished the conversation.

Only a second after Tony answered the conversation with Gibbs Ziva woke up.

''Who was that?'' Ziva asked while she let out a yawn.

''Gibbs. We've got a dead marine at the Norfolk base and he wants us to meet him there.''

''Then I better grab my gear.'' Ziva said and started to climb out of bed.

''Wait, what are we going to do with my father?''

'' I will write him a note, telling him that we needed to go to work. And that, if it is no trouble for him, he can go get some groceries.''

''Okay then let's go.''

At the crime scene

Thirty minutes after the call, Tony and Ziva were all dressed up, there was a note on the table and they just arrived at the Norfolk base. McGee and Gibbs were already there followed by Ducky and Palmer.

'' Alright, meet Naval Commander Sanders.'' McGee said when Tony and Ziva came closer.

''Cause of death, Duck?'' Gibbs asked.

'' Three bullet wounds, one in his leg, one in his head and one to the chest. The one in his head seems to be post- mortem, 'cause of the lack of bleeding. I would say that the one to his chest is the one that got him killed.'' Ducky replied.

''Tony, McGee. Photos. Ziva, witness statements.'' Gibbs ordered.

''Got it.'' They all replied.

After an hour of work they all headed back to the Navy Yard, to process the information. They got the slugs to Abby, the body lay down at Autopsy and Tony, Ziva and McGee were digging up information about the victim.

''What do we got?'' Gibbs asked.

'' Naval Commander Sanders.'' McGee began while the victims photo popped up on the screen.

''Married, no children, currently lives near Virginia Beach Boulevard, Carnation avenue 3. No criminal record, just came back from service along with his brother who is in the Navy too.'' McGee finished.

Tony took the 'clicker' from McGee and popped up a photo of a woman on the screen. She had brown hair up to her shoulders, green eyes and a perfect smile.

''Wife, Melissa Sanders. Works at the St. Peters school for handicapped kids. Church volunteer. She's a real angel.'' Tony said.

'' Okay. McGee, bank records, license plate. Tony, Ziva, go talk to his wife.'' Gibbs ordered.

McGee started to work behind his desk, while Tony and Ziva left the building to pay the victims' wife a visit. Gibbs first visited Ducky. He found out that the bullets were fired with an angel they only use in the middle east. After that he was going to see Abby to ask if she came any further with the slugs.

Abby's lab

''Hay Gibbs.'' Abby said while she was smiling.

''Hey Abs, did you found anything ?'' Gibbs replied.

''Uhu. I found markings on all the slugs. I couldn't figure out what they meant, 'cause it's written in some weird languages. Maybe Ziva can take a look at it. Besides that, all the slugs were nine millimeters which matches the bullet holes in the victim. The weapon that fired these bullets is definitely the murder weapon.''

''Thanks Abs. I'll send Ziva over when she comes in.'' Gibbs said.

He left a Caf Pow on Abby's table. Gibbs knew that he always needed to reward her for her work. He never entered Abby's lab empty handed. Because even though most of the time the machine was doing the calculating she was an asset to the team. Gibbs never took Abby for granted. Rule number eight.

Meanwhile in the car to the victims residence

Tony was driving, not very fast 'cause there was a traffic jam. Ziva could see him get irritated, even though his favorite song was on the radio.

''Oh come on!'' he complained.

Ziva squeezed his hand to calm him down a bit. His thumb started to play with her engagement ring. She looked down at her hand and smiled. She remembered very well how Tony proposed to her.

_It was a Thursday night, Tony and Ziva were out on the town. He made reservations for a very expensive restaurant. Ziva had complained that she wasn't worth all this trouble, but Tony insisted that they would go there 'cause it was a special night. Around seven 'o clock they walked towards the restaurant. Tony opened the door for Ziva._

''_Ladies first.'' He said with a gentle smile._

''_Thank you Tony.'' She replied._

_They walked towards the wardrobe to put their coats up. Tony wore a suit in a dark shade of blue. His tie was the same kind of blue as his suit. Tony's shirt was a dark type of grey which matched his shoes. Ziva wore a brandy colored dress with matching high heels. Her star of David rested on her neck. Ziva's dark curls weren't put up in a ponytail for once, but she laid them rest just a little bit under her shoulders. Just the way Tony liked it. Then they moved their way over to the reception desk to check with their reservations._

''_Reservation for Dinozzo.'' Tony said._

''_Ah, yes. Mister Dinozzo, table for two, asked for a special song.'' The receptionist said._

_Ziva gave him a strange look. Typical Tony, to ask for a song in a restaurant she thought. _

''_My colleague will take you to your table.'' She finished while a man came over._

_He showed them their table and gave Tony and Ziva both a menu card. They had a wonderful vision of the dance floor and the stage were the band was playing. When they finished their meal the song 'Buena Sera' from Michael Bublé came on. _

_**Buona sera senorita, buona sera **__Tony __stood up and asked Ziva to dance with him__**  
It is time to say goodnight to Napoli **__She happily took his hand and he let her to the dance floor.__**  
Though it's hard for us to whisper Buena Sera **__Tony puts his hand around Ziva's waist to pull her closer. __**  
With that old moon above the Mediterranean sea **_ _Ziva's laid her right hand in Tony's left hand.__****_

In the morning senorita we'll go walking _They move slowly over the dance floor.__**  
Where the mountains and the sun come into sight **__Ziva's hips moving to the rhythm of the song.__**  
By the little jewelry shop we stop and linger  
While I buy a wedding ring for your finger**_

_**In the meantime let me I tell you that I love you **__Tony sang along with the song__**,  
Buona sera signorita kiss me good night **__Whispering the words in Ziva's ear.__**  
Buona sera signorita kiss me good night**_

Buona sera senorita buona sera _The tempo of the song started to pick up.__**  
It is time to say goodnight to Napoli  
Though it's hard for us to whisper Buena Sera **__Tony spun her around.__**  
With that old moon above the Mediterranean sea **__He was amazed by the fact that Ziva was such a good dancer. He had seen her hips moves before, even though she thought he wasn't paying attention, but she looked like a professional Latin dancer right now. __****_

In the morning senorita we'll go walking  
Where the mountains and the sun come into sight  
And by a little jewelry shop we stop and linger  
While I buy a wedding ring for your finger

In the meantime let me I tell you that I love you  
Buona sera signorita kiss me good night

In the morning senorita we'll go walking _They spun around one more time. __**  
Where the mountains and the sun come into sight **__He leaned her back.__**  
And by a little jewelry shop we stop and linger **__When Tony pulled Ziva back up again her hair fell perfectly down her face.__**  
While I buy a wedding ring for your finger **__Their noses touched.__****_

In the meantime let me I tell you that I love you _The music started to slow down and the singers sang the words very softly.__**  
Buona sera signorita ….**_

''_Will you marry me?'' Tony asked._

_Ziva was shocked. She certainly didn't see this coming. She looked at Tony who was sitting down on one knee with a open box in his hands. The box was filled with a beautiful ring. A golden band, with some shining diamonds that matched Ziva's Star of David. He really thought of everything she thought._

''_Yes Tony, I will.'' She said. _

_Her eyes filled with tears. Not because she was scared or sad, but she was extremely happy. Tony put the ring on her finger. He never expected her to look more beautiful then she already did. Then there was a passionate kiss shared by both of them. The whole restaurant was applauding causing Ziva to blush. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to propose to her. _

''_I love you Tony.'' She said._

''_I love you too Zi.'' He replied._

The traffic jam was almost gone, which aloud Tony to go on full speed again. Gibbs wasn't going to be happy about this delay in the investigation. On the other hand, the longer they spend time in the traffic jam, the longer Tony could spend time alone with Ziva during work hours.

''So you picked a dress yet?'' Tony asked.

''Yes. Abby, Jenny and I went dress shopping.'' Ziva replied.

''Really. Can I see it?''

''No, that's bad luck. And anyway the dress is at Jenny's place.''

''You picked up on some American traditions. I'm proud of you.'' Tony said while he smiled at her.

Ziva smiled back. ''Where here.'' She announced, checking the address McGee gave her.

At the victim's house

They got out of their car and walked up to the enormous house. They didn't need to rang the doorbell because the door was already open. Tony and Ziva drew their guns and checked every room of the house, only to find a woman crying in the study.

''I think that's the wife.'' Tony said.

''You think Dinozzo.'' Ziva replied.

Suddenly Tony's cell phone rang.

''Why don't you try to calm her, while I take this?'' he said to Ziva.

Ziva walked over to Melissa who was still crying behind her desk with a photo of her husband in her hand. She couldn't think about what would happen if she ever lost Tony to some idiot who decided to pull the trigger.

Meanwhile Tony answered his call.

''Hey dad.'' Tony began when he saw his caller ID.

''Junior, . . Uhm I did the groceries and wanted to stop by the Navy Yard. You know, I don't have anything to do anymore.''

''You can meet us there. Do I need to call someone to pick you up, or do you call a cab?''

''I'll just call a cab Junior. The address is on the note right?''

''Yes, Ziva put it on there.''

''Okay, I will meet you there.''

''Bye dad.'' Tony said, before he ended the call.

Ziva was still in the study with the victim's wife: Melissa.

''It is so stupid. He really didn't have to die. I told him that he didn't have to make a problem of everything'' Melissa yelled.

''What do you mean by making a problem of everything?'' Ziva asked.

''He had a little bit of a temper lately, especially concerning me. Not that he'd abused me or anything, but he was very protective of me. He could easily put up a fight for nothing if he wanted to. If he thought it was for my best interest.'' Melissa ranted.

''Did his temper concerned anybody else besides you?'' Ziva asked.

''Yesterday he came home with a black eye. When I asked him how he got that, he said that he just came back from a fight with his brother. Peter told me that Jack started the fight. I couldn't believe him. Jack is such a sweet man, he would never do a thing like that.''

''Do you know where his brother lives?'' Ziva asked.

''I think he is stationed at Norfolk in one of those apartments.''

''Okay thank you. Is there anything else that I need to know?''

''No, nothing I can think of right now.''

''Okay. If you think of anything or need anything, please call me.'' Ziva said and gave Melissa her calling card.

Tony and Ziva left the house and went back to the Navy Yard. When they arrived, Ziva was send down to Abby's lab to identify the marks on the bullets. Meanwhile Tony and McGee looked into financials, the calls and the record of his brother.

Abby's lab

''Abby. Abby. Abby!'' Ziva yelled, trying to get her voice above the music.

''Sorry Ziva, I'll put the music down.'' Abby said.

''So, what am I here for?''

''Wow, you really cut right to the chase, huh?''

'' I am sorry, I am just a little bit distracted.''

''With the wedding?''

''Surprisingly, no.''

''Alright then. Here are the slugs.'' Abby said and handed the little glass-made cups to Ziva.

''I don't know if you can read it very well, 'cause of the angle which in it was fired the slugs are a little damaged.'' Abby continued.

''It is not a word, it is a symbol.'' Ziva said.

''Why would there be a symbol on the bullet?'' Abby asked.

''In the middle east, they put symbols of a certain 'club' on the bullets. So if anybody get's killed, they know who did it and start a war against them. Some groups do it to make a statement.'' She explained to Abby.

''Do you know which group this symbol belongs to?''

''If I can read it. Do you have a magnifying glass?''

''Do you even have to ask me?'' Abby replied and handed Ziva the magnifying glass.

Ziva's eyes widened. It couldn't, could it? Her worst nightmare coming alive.

''Can I borrow this?'' Ziva asked Abby, referring to the slug she was holding in her hand.

''Sure, what is it?''

''Maybe you can come with me to the bullpen, then I will explain what this means to everybody.''

Abby and Ziva left her lab and headed to the bullpen. Abby was worried, she'd never seen Ziva so upset, so quickly. Did it really have to do with the bullets or did it have to do with something else?


	4. Chapter 4 Dinozzo meets David

**Chapter 4: Dinozzo meets David**

''Hey Ziver, did you found out what the markings meant?'' Gibbs asked when he saw Ziva and Abby enter the bullpen.

''Yes, and you do not believe what I found.'' She replied.

''What is it?''

''The markings on the bullets belong to Mossad. It's a wild guess, but I think my father is in town.'' Ziva sighed.

Tony stood up from his desk to hold his fiancée. She was clearly shaken up about it. Also Tony remembered the nightmare she had last night concerning her father. Soon he saw tears in her eyes with the urge to hold them back.

''Shh.'' Tony said. ''I'll protect you, you don't have to back to Israel. It's okay.''

The rest of the team didn't know what they were talking about. McGee had a strange look on his face, so had Abby. Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

''Who said anything about going back to Israel?'' Gibbs asked.

Because if he knew who would send her back, he'd personally hunt them down. After all Ziva went through Gibbs wouldn't let her go. He wouldn't send her back to the country where she went through so much horror. She was part of the team, part of the family and her family would never let her out of their sight again.

''My father.'' Ziva said with a shaky voice.

''You told me it was just a nightmare.'' Tony brought in against her answer but remained calm.

''It is a nightmare Tony, I am living that nightmare ever since you proposed to me.''

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?'' he asked as softly as possible.

''I didn't know if it was real until I got a missed call from my father two days ago. Somehow he found out, he started yelling at me, but before his first sentence came out of his mouth I hid the ignore button.''

''So he's here to finish his rant and take you away?'' Gibbs asked.

''He thinks he's protecting me that way, but all I want is to stay here, marry Tony and have some happiness in my life again.'' Ziva said.

Tony hold her even closer. After he let go of her, Abby pulled Ziva into another hug. The one's you've only got from Abby. She was the greatest friend Ziva could ever wish for.

''Nobody, is going to send you back to Israel. I'm personally going to take care of that.'' Gibbs said.

Then he disappeared to the Director's office. Gibbs needed to tell Jenny what was going on, so that she could be prepared for everything. Especially since the wedding date was coming closer and closer, and Jenny was also a bridesmaid.

Director Shepard's Office

''Jethro, may I asked why you'd come to pay me a visit?'' Jenny asked when she saw Gibbs enter her office.

''There is something wrong with Ziva.'' He said.

''Business or personal?''

''Both, it's concerning her father. He's in town.''

''Eli is here?'' Jenny asked.

She couldn't believe it. The man who made Ziva's life a hell. Sure, he raised her, Jenny was partially there, but after what he did to her Jenny thought that Eli was lucky that Ziva didn't pull the trigger right away. Ziva was like a daughter to Jenny, Jenny was her guardian angel.

''According to Ziva he is. We found slugs with markings from the Mossad on our dead Navy Commander.'' Gibbs explained.

''Alright, we'll put everyone on alert. She went through too much to let her wedding day go wrong.'' Jenny said and started to make a couple of phone calls.

Gibbs walked out of her office to the bull pen.

Meanwhile in the bull pen

''Junior, I was searched for weapons from top to bottom when I got in. Can you explain to me what is going on?'' Senior said when he walked into the squad room.

''Nothing personal dad, just some trouble.'' Tony said not describing everything.

Tony knew Ziva wouldn't like if everybody knew what was wrong with her. Besides she was pretty good at acting 'normal', so she would hide everything whenever she could.

''Anthony!'' Abby squealed, while she pulled Tony's father into a hug.

Senior was a little bit surprised, but he didn't mind. Besides Abby stuck out for him when everybody thought he murdered someone. He owed her for saving him from prison. So a 'little' hug wouldn't hurt.

''It's nice to see you Abby.'' Anthony replied.

''Are you staying for the wedding?'' She asked.

''That was the plan. Luckily the happy couple wanted me here.''

Tony and Ziva both smiled at Anthony. They were happy that there was at least one of their real dads there. Although Gibbs was, for Ziva, her real father. She was still surprised that Gibbs gave his approval on their marriage. On the other hand, which father, except her own, wouldn't give the world to see his daughter happy?

''Why don't I give you a tour of the building to refresh your memory?'' Abby suggested.

''That sounds pleasant.'' Anthony replied.

Abby and Senior left the room, she was determined that Senior needed company while he was at the Navy Yard. And because Ziva and Tony were both busy with work, Abby kept Senior company. Just as Abby and Senior were around the corner Gibbs came down the stairs.

''What are you all staring at? You got work to do.'' He said and with that Tony and McGee returned to their computers which left Ziva at Gibbs' desk.

''Ziver, I've talked to Jenny about this and she's put some people on alert. No one is going to send you back.'' Gibbs said.

He especially said 'Jenny' instead of 'Director Sheppard', because Gibbs knew how much of a mother Jenny was to Ziva.

''Thank you Gibbs.'' Ziva replied and returned to her desk.

One hour later when the team was working on the case Agent Dornaget came to the bull pen.

''Ah, Agent Gibbs?'' He asked shyly.

''Yes, Dornaget, say it.'' Gibbs replied.

''There is someone here to see you. Would you like me to send him up?''

''That depends, who is it?''

''Director David.''

Gibbs looked angry. Because with everybody on alert there wasn't one change he was going to get in this building. He must have had some way to get around it. Gibbs wasn't happy with this. Luckily Ziva hadn't heard the conversation.

''Ziver, go to the bathroom, take anyone you want with you'' Gibbs said.

''Why?'' She asked.

''You really want to know?'' Gibbs asked her. He knew that when Ziva had something in her mind, that she needed an answer to it. There was no way she was going to leave it with Gibbs' good interests.

''Yes, I do.''

''Your father is here. In the building.''

''I was never the person to run from a fight.'' Ziva replied like it was nothing, but from the inside it was tearing her apart.

There was a 'ding' from the elevator and Director David stepped out. He looked at his daughter with piercing eyes. Tony saw it and went over to Ziva. She didn't need to stand on her own right now. The seconds it took Ziva's father to get there seemed like ages. The room was filled with tension. Jenny stood on the second floor watching everything that happened downstairs. Director David walked passed Ziva and straight to Gibbs' desk. It was like she didn't exist.

''Agent Gibbs.'' Ziva's father said.

''Director.'' Gibbs replied formally.

''I see you got quite your hands full with my daughter.''

''No sir, she's one of my greatest employees. No trouble at all.''

''I see – '' Director David started his sentence.

''Junior, the building hasn't changed since my last visit. Abby thought that I could find my way back on my own'' Senior said as he entered the squad room.

Tony sighed. Great, he thought, just what he needed. His father and his not so great, but biologically father – in- law in the same room together. Director David looked at Senior for a while before he spoke.

''You must be Agent Dinozzo's father.'' Director David said.

''Correct, and you are?'' Senior asked.

''Ziva's father.''

''I see, anything special concerning your visit in town?'' Senior asked. He remembered what he and Ziva talked about in the car on their way to the Navy Yard. Senior was really watching his tongue.

''Nothing particular. Just trying to talk some sense into my daughter. Her mind is a little blurred right now.''

Ziva couldn't believe it. He was treating her like she had some mental illness, that she wasn't thinking straight. The one thing in her life that she was absolutely sure about was marring Tony, and her father just saw it all as a big mistake on her part. Before Senior got the chance to speak again Gibbs butted in.

''With all due respect, Director. You lost your right to call her your daughter when you left her to die in a desert. All she wants is to marry Tony and start a family of her own, with people around her that love her.''

''Biologically she's still mine. And I can tell her what to do whenever I want.''

''She works for NCIS now, as an Agent, as an American Citizen, you lost your chance to verify for her actions.''

''Well, then I'm just going to have a chat with her Director about that.'' Director David stated as he started to walk towards the elevator that would take him to Jenny's office.

''Why did you kill that marine?'' Ziva asked suddenly.

''What marine?'' Her father asked.

''Navy Commander Sanders. We found slugs in his body with markings from Mossad.''

'' I don't know what you are talking about.''

''Liar!'' She yelled.

''You see what I mean Mister Dinozzo. Her mind is a little blurred.'' Director David said to Senior before he continued walking towards the elevator.

When Director David was on his way up to Jenny's Office the conversation in the bull pen continued.

''What if, your father didn't kill that marine?'' McGee asked.

He was silent during the whole tensional conversation thing. But he also knew that he was neutral and that Ziva would never take her anger out on him. Ziva only smiled lightly.

''Check my fathers' employees list.'' Ziva said.

McGee started to do his computer thing and the list came by.

''I can't believe that he still counts you as employee with Mossad.'' Tony said when he saw Ziva's name on the list.

'Taking a long vacation' was set right after her name. Vacation? Ziva thought, my life is here, my hell is out there, my first real vacation is going to be my honeymoon with Tony. Her father just made an image in his head about how her life would be. When the list hit the 'S' all their eyes widened.

''Peter's brother.'' McGee said.

''He's an employee with Mossad.'' Gibbs said.

''Explains the markings.'' Ziva said.

''Ziva, Tony, go pick him up. And no arguments.'' Gibbs ordered.

''If it's okay, I'll drop my dad off at my place.'' Tony said

''It's okay Dinozzo, just go.'' Gibbs replied.

Ziva, Tony and Senior left the building. After Tony and Ziva dropped Anthony off then went to Norfolk Naval base to pick up Jack, the victims' brother

In Director Shepard's' Office

''Director Shepard.'' Ziva's father said when he closed the office door.

''Director David.'' She replied just as formally as Gibbs did in the squad room.

''I have issues concerning my daughter.'' Director David began. '' She needs to come back to Israel with me.''

''Is a relative sick?'' Jenny asked.

She knew that Ziva didn't have much relatives, but what she really meant with the question was: Is it business or personal. Because if she asked the question that way, Director David would have said personal and Jenny would have no other options then to let Director David talk to her about taking her to Israel.

''No.'' He simply replied.

''So, then I see no reason why she would be needed in Israel.''

''I want her to work for me again, so I can keep an eye on her. That Dinozzo guy isn't really what you call a suitable husband.''

''She works for NCIS now, and the way I see it: she hasn't been happier since she started to date Agent Dinozzo.''

''Can I stay for the wedding?''

''That's up to her. Other than that, I think we're more than done here.''

''Then I'll make myself scarce.'' Director David said as he left Jenny's Office.

Jenny sighed. That went well, she thought. At least better then she expected. Ziva was staying here and that was all that mattered. She wished that Ziva didn't have to talk to him.

Meanwhile at Norfolk Naval Base

Tony and Ziva parked their car at the Base. As they walked around to find Jack, Tony began to talk.

''You okay?'' He asked Ziva

''Of course, why wouldn't I be?'' She replied.

''I don't know. Maybe because your father brings up memories you can't deal with or maybe it's the nightmare.''

''I know Gibbs send us away for a reason. And with you around me I feel safe.'' Ziva said before she smiled at Tony.

They approached a guy who was working on his car. He had sweat on his forehead and his hands were covered in grease.

''Jack?'' Tony asked the a guy who was leaning over the hood of the car.

''Who wants to know?'' Jack replied.

''NCIS, I'm Agent Dinozzo, this is Agent David- '' Tony began while he pointed at Ziva and showed Jack his batch. ''- We are investigating the death of your brother. And we need to ask you a couple of questions.''

Jack started to run away, only to be caught by Ziva in the end. She put him in the car and they drove him to the Navy Yard.

When they got back to the Navy Yard Ziva's father had left. Ziva didn't care much. In her mind he wasn't even her real father. Jack was put up in an interrogation room and after an hour of sweating he confessed the murder. He killed his brother because he wanted his wife. His brother and Melissa were happy, they were successful and he couldn't bear that.

It was the night before Tony and Ziva's wedding. Tony stayed over at Gibbs' house, so that his father could relax in his apartment. And Ziva stayed at Jenny's. Abby and McGee discussed some details about the wedding before they went home. And after Jenny and Gibbs had locked up their office they all went home too. Tony and Ziva gave each other a kiss goodbye before they went their separate ways. After tomorrow nothing was the same anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 The wedding

**Chapter 5: The wedding**

Ziva woke up, the rays of sunshine brushed her skin. She felt nervous, it was the most happy day of her life. After all the horror she went through, there was nothing she wanted more than to marry Tony. She searched for his hand. Only to find herself in someone else's bed. Then she realized that it was her wedding day, and it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Stupid American traditions she thought.

Jenny opened the wooden door of the bedroom. She looked at her Agent, who was basically her daughter. The sun shined brightly in the room. Ziva's hair was all messed up, but Jenny didn't care. She still looked beautiful.

''I brought you your breakfast.'' Jenny said to Ziva, who was still a little sleepy.

''Thank you.'' She replied.

Ziva felt grateful that Jenny would do something like this for her. Even though Tony was not in the room, she felt at ease. Ziva straightened her position to place the tray with breakfast on her lap.

''How do you feel?'' Jenny asked.

''Nervous, but happy.'' Ziva replied.

''It's natural to be nervous.''

Ziva only nodded. Tears started to fill her eyes. She was determined to hold them back. Other than Tony and Gibbs nobody had seen her cry.

''What's wrong Ziva?''

''Nothing. I am just so happy right know that… I don't want anything to ruin this day.''

''And no one will. Not even your father. What did Tony say?''

Only the mentioning of the name Tony brought a smile on Ziva's face.

'' He said that _nothing, and certainly not my father was going to mess with our wedding day_.''

''There you go. Eat your breakfast and then we'll get ready.'' Jenny stated.

Meanwhile at Gibbs' place

''Morning boss.'' Tony said when he saw Gibbs enter the kitchen.

''Morning.'' Gibbs replied before he grabbed a bowl out of the kitchen cabinet and filled it with cereal.

''I am making pancakes.'' Tony said.

Gibbs looked at the plate which was filled with a couple of pancakes. They were all perfectly made. Gibbs nodded in approval and put the bowl back in the kitchen cabinet.

''Looking good, Tony.'' He said.

''The trick is to turn them over when one side isn't completely done.'' Tony said.

''You figured that out by yourself Dinozzo?''

''Well, I knew how to bake a pancake alright, but Ziva helped me with the finishing touched.''

''You complement each other. Take that from me.''

''I know boss, I know.''

Soon Gibbs and Tony enjoyed their pancakes, discussing the plans for the day. They talked about where Tony and Ziva's honeymoon would be, because even though they weren't at work they needed to be reachable. Rule number three.

''Are you nervous?'' Gibbs asked.

''A little. I think Ziva is shaking.'' Tony relied.

''She'll be okay. Jenny's with her.''

''I know. How did it go with your first wedding?''

Gibbs sighed. ''It was absolutely perfect.'' He finally said.

''Good. Well, I hope I model after you boss.''

''I hope not. You want to stick with Ziva, not marry four other women after her.''

''That's right. I heard that Director David made himself scares.''

''Yeah, he's not going to destroy this.'' Gibbs said. ''Let's get you ready Dinozzo.''

Then he put the plates back on the kitchen counter and walked to the guestroom where Tony's tuxedo hung. Tony followed his lead, and started to make his way upstairs.

At Abby's place

''How did you sleep Timmy?'' Abby asked McGee when he entered her dining room.

McGee was still sleepy. He yawned while he smoothed his hair. He wore a white t- shirt and some boxers. Not his ideal pajama, but he didn't mind, because he just spend his night with his beautiful scientist Goth.

Abby pulled him a cup of coffee and made some eggs and toast.

''Good. You?'' McGee replied.

''I slept well until eight o' clock then I woke up from a weird dream.'' She said

''What kind of dream?'' McGee asked slightly concerned.

''I had the strangest feeling that Ziva had to leave.''

''She's not going anywhere, we won't let her.'' McGee began.

Abby only nodded.

''Don't let her see you worry. It's her wedding day. She doesn't need to be upset, not after yesterday.'' McGee continued.

''I know, I know.'' Abby said. ''Here is your breakfast.'' She announced happily.

''Thank you.'' McGee said and gave her a kiss on her cheek before he started to eat.

At Jenny's place

After Ziva and Jenny finished their breakfast they started to get Ziva ready for her big day. Ziva stood in front of a full length mirror so she could see every angle of her body. She wasn't happy with what she saw. All of her scars were visible and even though Tony didn't care about that, Ziva did. It brought her back to Somalia. What if Tony hadn't found her? Then she would never have the chance to express her love for him. They wouldn't get married. The pain she felt while she was there would eventually become unbearable and she would die.

Jenny came in with Ziva's dress. She found her Agent examining every inch of her body, looking anything but happy.

''You know you won't see them when you have your dress on.'' Jenny said referring to Ziva's scars.

''I know.'' Ziva replied.

''And the only one who's in the room when you are taking it off would be Tony, so I don't see the problem.''

Ziva smiled lightly. Jenny smiled back. Jenny knew it weren't just the scars, 'cause Ziva had many. But it were the memories behind every single one of them. It was hard to adjust to a normal life again when you come back from a horrible place like that. The memories would haunt you every night. Luckily Ziva had Tony by her side. He would help her through it. Even when they lived separately Tony practically flew to Ziva's apartment when she had a nightmare. They stayed up all night until everything was okay again. The night usually ended with them lying on the couch in each other's arms. Because the only way Ziva felt safe was if she slept in Tony's arms.

Ziva sighed. ''I am ready.'' She stated.

Jenny came closer and pulled the dress over Ziva's head. It was a strapless dress which fitted beautifully. It wasn't a big and extravagantly wedding gown, but a nice simple and elegant dress. The gown was white, of course, with a light pinkish ribbon around her waist. It had a rose on it in the same color as the ribbon itself. The dress fell perfectly around Ziva's body. She decided that she didn't want to wear a veil, because then Tony had the chance to see her hair when it was down for once.

Abby, Jenny and Ziva decided that the bridesmaids dresses were going to be in the same shade of pink as the ribbon of the wedding gown. Jenny and Abby both took it as a great honor to be Ziva's bridesmaid. And even though Abby complained a bit about the color of the bridesmaids dress, she agreed that she would wear it for Ziva, because it was her big day. Other than that, the color of the dresses matched perfectly. The bridesmaids dresses were made of silk and backless. Jenny and Abby needed to put their hair up so they could put a white rose in it.

After Ziva was dressed her hair needed to be done. It didn't take very long, because Ziva's hair was easy to work with. The hairdresser only needed to straighten it a bit and give it a curl on the bottom of her hair. Then Jenny's hair was put up.

Meanwhile at Gibbs' place

Tony wore a tuxedo. Black jacket, white blouse and black trousers, you know the drill. And of course, Jenny gave Gibbs and Tony both a pinkish flower, which matched Ziva's ribbon around her waist, to put in their handkerchief. Tony was surprised the color was pink. He never thought that Ziva was that girly. But on the other hand it wasn't a bad shade of pink. And Tony was sure that Ziva's dress was white no matter what it looked like. Gibbs and McGee wore the same tuxedo as Tony.

After they were dressed Gibbs and Tony fixed up their hair. McGee and Abby would meet Tony, Gibbs, Jenny and Ziva in the Chapel were the ceremony was going to be held. Of course Tony would go in first along with McGee, because he wasn't allowed to see Ziva before she would enter the chapel with Gibbs by her side.

In the Chapel

Soon after everybody was ready they drove to the chapel. Ziva wasn't there yet, but already a few guests had arrived. So Tony stood there, next to the priest, waiting for his fiancée to arrive. McGee joined him soon enough and all the guest were taking their seats. Tony couldn't remember that he invited that many people. The NCIS team from LA was there, along with Director Vance. Agent Fornell was there, with his daughter. Mike Franks was there and of course Leila and Amira. Ducky had taken the front row seat, along with Jimmy and Breena. Tony's father had arrived as well. He got the seat next to Ducky. Senior smiled at Tony and he smiled back at his father who walked up to him. Luckily, Tony couldn't find Director David in the crowd.

''Nervous son?'' Senior asked.

''A bit, but mostly I'm happy.'' Tony replied.

''I am so proud of you.''

''Thanks dad.''

Tony smiled at his dad. He was glad that he and his dad restored their band bit by bit. He was feeling so lucky that his dad was there, on his special day.

Behind the doors Ziva was nervous as hell. Now that the moment came closer and closer she wasn't sure how she felt.

''It's natural to be nervous. That's called cold feet. Every bride has it.'' Jenny said while she stood in line.

Abby would enter the chapel first when the music started. Jenny followed and then Gibbs and Ziva would come in.

''Ziva, you look so beautiful.'' Abby squealed before she took her place in front of Jenny.

Soon the wedding orchestra began to play and that was Abby's cue to start walking.

''Thank you Gibbs.'' Ziva said as he took his place by her side.

''Anytime Ziver.'' He replied. ''I am honored that you see me as such an important person in your life.''

''You are more like a father to me than Eli will ever be.''

In the meantime Abby stood on the right side of Tony leaving enough space for Ziva to fill. Jenny stood almost next to Abby and then it was Ziva's turn.

While the orchestra kept on playing Ziva and Gibbs walked slowly down the aisle. And that's when Tony saw it: His beautiful fiancée in a beautiful dress. Ziva held a bouquet in her hands which was made out of pink Lilies and white Roses. She shined even more than she already did. Tony was mesmerized. When Ziva saw him her face lit up. Happy tears filled her eyes and she didn't even feel her nerves anymore. All her worries faded away. She didn't even care if she would fell or if her dressed would rip. It was their perfect day, their perfect moment and nothing was going to mess with that.

At the end of the aisle Gibbs gave Ziva a kiss on her temple before he handed her to Tony and took his place behind McGee. Gibbs was not only the father of the bride, but also one of Tony's grooms men. Ziva and Tony both decided that it was the right thing to do.

The priest began his welcome speech, but Tony and Ziva didn't even hear it. After spending a night apart, they just wanted to look at each other for a moment.

''You look so gorgeous.'' Tony whispered to Ziva.

''Tony, your vows.'' McGee said.

Tony didn't realize that the priest was finished. Apparently McGee told him trice to say his vows. But Tony was just staring at Ziva, and she didn't mind. They had all the time in the world.

''Oh right. Sorry, I was just looking at my beautiful bride, I got distracted.'' Tony began.

The guests laughed.

''Ziva, I didn't know what came over me when I first saw you. You were different from the other girls I have seen, special. I love the way you mess up American idioms and how you don't mind me correcting them. You're elegant and beautiful, but also a kick-ass ninja chick which I admire. Our friendship has had ups and downs. One day I even killed your boyfriend. – ''

They both thought back to the night Michael was shot. It was an unpleasant night which had big consequences.

''- That wasn't the best way to win your trust. Because of that you ended up in a horrible place where nobody was able to find you. But I found you and from that moment on I knew that I could not live another moment without you. Ziva, I promise to cherish you, to love you and to never let you out of my sight again. I promise to always have your back and to be there for you. Not only in the good days, but in the bad ones as well. Until death do us part I'll be yours.''

Ziva let all the words wash over her. She looked into Tony's eyes and she knew that he meant every word he said.

''Ziva. Ziva.'' Abby whispered. ''It's your turn.''

Ziva composed herself and started saying her vows:

''Tony, when I first joined NCIS I was very closed, hard to get to know. But you helped me open up. You are funny, kind and caring. And when I need someone to talk to, you are always there for me. Even when things go wrong, I know that I will always have a family here. – '' Ziva began.

Tears filled her eyes and Tony, McGee, Gibbs, Jenny and Abby smiled. In the seats Senior, Ducky and Jimmy smiled too. They were all her family. Nothing could break a bond like that.

''- When you shot Michael and I was sent to Somalia, I didn't think that I could ever see you again. In those days I never forgave myself that I didn't tell you how much I love you. But when I saw your face again and you brought me home, I knew that I could not ignore my feelings for you. You are my savior, my guardian angel and I promise to love you and never point a gun at you again. –''

The crowd laughed. Gibbs shook his head, he couldn't believe that Ziva actually pointed a gun at Tony.

''- Tony, you can always come to me. Whether you have a good day or a bad one. Until death do us part I'll be yours.''

Jenny walked over with the rings. As Director of NCIS it was a nice symbol to bind them, not only on one team, but for life. Tony took Ziva's ring in his hand and Ziva took Tony's ring in her hand.

''Do you, Anthony Dinozzo, take Ziva David to be your lawly wedded wife?'' The priest asked.

''I do.'' Tony said.

Ziva slipped the ring on his finger, while he smiled at her.

''Do you, Ziva David, take Anthony Dinozzo to be your lawly wedded husband?'' The priest asked.

''I- .'' Ziva started before she was interrupted by the doors of the chapel being opened.

Everybody looked at the doors. And what they saw was Director David standing in the doorway with a bodyguard on each side of him.

''Please, continue.'' He said while he searched for a seat in the back of the chapel.

He found one and sat down, while one bodyguard walked around the seats to the front of the chapel while the other one stayed with Director David. Ziva got a little scared, 'cause this was almost identical to the dream she had. Tony saw it and squeezed her hand to calm her down.

''Look at me Ziva, not at him.'' Tony whispered.

Ziva turned her gaze over to Tony and nodded to the priest to continue the ceremony.

''Oh, right. Do you, Ziva David, take Anthony Dinozzo to be your lawly wedded husband?'' He asked.

''I do.'' Ziva said loudly enough for her father to hear.

Tony slipped the ring on her finger and smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

''I now present you: Mr. Dinozzo and Mrs. David- Dinozzo.'' The priest announced.

Tony and Ziva decided that Ziva wouldn't take Tony's last name, but they would hyphen it instead.

''You may now kiss the bride.'' The priest announced.

Tony had a big smile on his face before he softly pulled Ziva in for a passionate kiss. Ziva let her tears run down her face. Tony moved his lips slowly over Ziva's. She didn't hesitate a moment to grand him access. Their marriage sealed with a kiss. Tony and Ziva wished they could do this moment over and over again. It was magical. Tony pulled Ziva a little bit closer. When air became necessary they broke apart.

All the guest, except Director David, cheered and applauded. Ziva blushed. Tony gave her a kiss on her head. All the guest, bridesmaids, groomsman and of course the bride and groom went to the garden of the Navy Yard were the wedding reception was being held.

The garden was beautiful dressed up. Flowers and ribbons everywhere, but not too much. There were white tables with the same flowers as the wedding bouquet. And white chairs with the same ribbon as the wedding dress. A large table with all sorts of food on it stood in the back of the garden. There was a wooden floor on the grass were Tony and Ziva would take their first dance. Behind it there was a stage with a band playing.

A couple of the guest had arrived, along with the whole NCIS- family except the bride and groom. They were still in the limousine on their way to the Navy Yard.


	6. Chapter 6 I won't give up

**Chapter 6: I won't give up**

Tony and Ziva snuggled close to each other in the limousine. Tony cupped Ziva's chin to look her straight in her eyes. There were sparkles in her eyes. Tony kissed her softly while he put a lock of hair behind her ear.

''I love you Mrs. David-Dinozzo.'' Tony said to her.

''I love you too, Tony.''

Soon the limousine pulled up in front of the Navy Yard. The driver opened up the door for them. And then the concierge open up the door of the Navy Yard. Tony carried Ziva across the threshold all the way down to the garden.

''Luckily you don't weight too much, Sweet Cheeks.'' Tony said.

Ziva laughed. Being carried was unreal for her. Because walking meant independence, you could choose your own way. Being carried meant that somebody else choose your way to go. Ziva trusted Tony, they were married and wanted the same thing in life.

''The happy couple!'' Abby squealed when she saw Tony and Ziva enter the garden.

''Yes, we made it.'' Tony replied.

He put Ziva down in a chair and set next to her. Gibbs stood up and walked to the microphone. Then he started his speech.

''Tony, Ziva. As we all know I'm a man of silence.-'' Gibbs began. The guest laughed.

''-But I am happy that you found each other. Dinozzo, if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Ziver, try to keep him in line. Enjoy your life together.'' Gibbs said.

Everyone applauded. That was the longest speech Gibbs ever gave. Then it was McGee's turn. After him Abby came, then Ducky, Palmer, Jenny and last but not least Dinozzo Senior. Director David stood in the back of the garden and watched the whole spectacle. Soon the party began. After an hour Jenny walked up to the microphone again.

''And now-'' Jenny began. ''- Agent Dinozzo has a surprise for the bride.''

Ziva gave Tony a strange look while he walked up to the microphone.

''Thanks Jen. Ziva, I want to tell you something. But I am not so good with words so this will make it a little easier.'' He said.

Tony set down on a chair behind the microphone with a guitar on his lap. Soon he began to play a song.

_**When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise**_

_**There's so much they hold**_

Ziva didn't know that Tony could sing so beautifully.

_**And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?**_

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

Ziva knew that the lyrics fit them perfectly. She had tears in her eyes. She knew that Tony would never give up on her and she would never give up on him either.

_**And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find  
**_

He would be patient with her no matter what. He had the respect to let Ziva figure things out on her own. She needed her independence and he was willing to give it to her. If she needed to share her thoughts then Tony was the first person to know.

_**'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up**_

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am  


They both had an identity crisis behind them. They needed time to figure out how they felt about each other and how they really felt about themselves.

_**I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.**_

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

By the end of the song Ziva's eyes were filled with tears. She found it so beautiful. It was overwhelming. Director David still stood in the back of the garden. He never knew that Tony loved his daughter that much. Maybe she didn't need to come back to Israel after all. Then Tony began speak.

''I never give up on you Zi, never. I love you.'' He said.

And with that he took his place next to Ziva again. Ziva gave Tony a kiss to thank him for the song.

''That was absolutely beautiful, Tony. I never give up on you either.'' Ziva said when they broke apart.

''Cake time!'' Abby happily announced.

A large cake was being placed on a table which stood on the wooden floor. It was a four layered cake with pink roses made of marzipan. There were also white decorations made of marzipan on the cake. It was a simple, but beautiful cake. All the guests gathered around the table. Leaving enough space for the newlyweds to fill. Gibbs handed Ziva the cake knife.

''Ziva, you need to cut the cake. Not Tony's hand.'' Gibbs said while he lightly smiled at her.

The guests laughed. Agent Fornell shook his head. Now he knew how the tires of the FBI cars became flat.

''I'm well aware of that Gibbs.'' She replied.

Tony put his hand over Ziva's. Together they made the first cut in the wedding cake. McGee made some photos to put in their photo album. Soon the whole cake was cut up in pieces. Ducky helped the couple to give everybody a piece of the wedding cake. Tony looked around.

''Maybe your father would like some too.'' He said when he noticed Director David.

''Gibbs already has a piece.'' Ziva answered.

''Ziva.'' Tony only said.

She knew very well what he meant with that. But to be honest she was a little scared to walk up to her father. Especially since he had bodyguards around him and the day wasn't over yet. There were still a couple of moments that could be ruined and Ziva wouldn't allow that.

''I'll come with you, if you're scared.'' Tony said as if he could read her mind.

''Okay then.'' Ziva sighed.

She took a piece of cake, put it on a plate and walked over to her father with Tony next to her.

''I thought you would like some.'' Ziva said while she offered the cake to her father.

''Yes, thank you.'' Director David said while he took the cake from her.

''It is delicious.-'' Eli started. ''-That was a beautiful song, Tony.'' He finished.

''Thank you.-'' Tony began ''I have to go pee.'' He said while he started to walk away. Ziva followed him.

''Ziva, before you go. I want to tell you something.'' Her father said. She turned towards her father.

''You got what you wanted. You married him. Now you need to come back to Israel with me.'' Director David said.

''My home is here, with Tony. And I work for NCIS now.'' She replied formally. Then she started to walk away again.

Before she knew it, two strong arms grabbed her and pulled her towards the exit of the garden into the building. Her father's hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream. By the time they made it to the lobby, which led to the reception, which led to the parking lot, Tony returned from the bathroom.

''Where is my lovely wife?'' He asked McGee when he entered the garden.

''I don't know Tony, I haven't seen her in a while.'' McGee answered.

_She wears a white dress, how hard is that to miss. _He thought. Abby walked by and Tony stopped her.

''Hey, have you seen Ziva anywhere?'' He asked her.

''No, I haven't seen her. Is everything okay?'' She asked.

Tony already lost Abby's answer after 'no'. He started to yell out her name.

''Ziva. Ziva. Ziva!'' He yelled through the whole garden, but he got no response.

Tony looked around, but he didn't see Ziva anywhere. Then he noticed that also Director David was missing along with his bodyguards. Tony didn't need much time to connected the two dots. He ran to Gibbs, who was chatting with Jenny, to report what just happened.

''Boss, hey, uhm.'' Tony began a little out of breath.

''Yeah Dinozzo, what is it?'' Gibbs asked.

''Ziva is missing and so is Director David.'' He stated.

Gibbs got angry. The bottom floor of the NCIS building wasn't big, they could easily make their way through. He couldn't believe he was about to lose Ziva to that dirt bag again.

''Jen, lock down the building. The parking lot too.'' Gibbs said as he started to walk away.

Jenny immediately grabbed her phone and called to the reception desk to secure the building.

''Come on Dinozzo!'' Gibbs screamed.

Tony didn't hesitate for a moment and ran immediately after Gibbs. He needed to find Ziva and very fast. There were so many things he wanted to share with her. He couldn't bear if he lost her again. McGee heard what Gibbs and Tony were talking about and followed them.

''What's going on Timmy?'' Abby asked him on his way.

''Ziva is missing.'' McGee said while he ran after Gibbs and Tony.

Abby's face went white and she stood there in silence. And as always if Abby knew something, everybody knew. Not that Abby wasn't good at keeping secrets, but if you didn't tell her to keep it a secret then in no time everybody knew. So soon all the guests stood there in silence waiting for anything to happen.

In the car of Director David

Ziva felt betrayed by her father. She couldn't believe that her fathers' world was that black and white. Her father ruining her wedding day by kidnapping her was not exactly what she wanted this day to be like. She was blindfolded and put in a car. Memories of Somalia came back. Being blindfolded and dragged from one room to another. Ziva started to panic. The car started, but she was pretty sure that they were still on NCIS grounds. If her father came away with this then she knew it was final. She would never see Tony or anybody else from NCIS again. _Please come and get me Tony. Please figure this out. _Ziva thought. Then the car stopped.

''You can't go through Sir.'' Ziva heard the guard say to the driver.

''We have to go to the airport or we will miss our plain.'' Ziva's father said from the passenger seat.

''NCIS is on lock down. One of the agents is being kidnapped and we like to believe that she is still on the grounds.''

Tony had figure it out. Not that Ziva thought he wouldn't, he was a trained investigator after all. But if Tony wouldn't find her now, then all things were lost. Her father had learned from the last time. When Ziva was hidden in a terrorist camp with no communication to the outside world, Tony was able to find her. Eli knew that if he wanted to keep his daughter hidden, he needed to come with a different approach.

''What makes you think that?'' Her father asked the guard.

''She is a bride Sir, she can't go far in a wedding dress.''

Soon Ziva heard footsteps coming closer. There were no voices. Different scenario's ran through her mind. Suddenly everything went so fast. She was pulled out of the car and the blindfold was taking off. She saw Tony's face again, just like when he came to rescue her in Somalia. Only this time his face wasn't covered in dirt and blood. His face was clean and his eyes sparkled.

''I can't believe I almost lost you again. I'm so sorry Ziva, I never should of left you alone with him. I mean what was I thinking.'' He started rambling.

Ziva only cried and buried her face in his chest, while she put her arms around him.

''Shh. It's okay. I am here now, it's okay.'' Tony said.

Ziva heard Gibbs' voice say to the driver and her father: ''You are under arrest for kidnapping a federal officer on her wedding day no less. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can be hold against you.''

''You take the driver to an interrogation room McGee. I'll personally see Director David of a very special room. - '' Gibbs began. ''Jerry – '' He said to the guard. ''- take the other bodyguard up. Just follow agent McGee. Tony stay with Ziver.'' Gibbs finished as he, McGee and Jerry started moving.

Ziva looked up into Tony's eyes. He stroked her hair. A minute they stood there in silence before Ziva began to speak.

''Thank you for finding me again.''

''Always, Zi. Always.'' Tony replied.

''I love you.''

''I love you too Zi. Shall we go back into the party. Maybe you rather not to, but it is good as a distraction.''

''I'd love to. Besides it is our wedding and we still haven't done everything that you are suppose to do at a wedding.''

''Like what?'' Tony asked.

''Dance.'' She replied.

''Let's get you inside. Again.'' He said while he pick her up bridal style to carry her across the threshold . Again.

''Tony, I'm not sure I want to go back in.'' Ziva said.

''Everybody is worried Ziva, I was worried. You have to tell them you're okay.'' He replied.

''Okay then.'' She sighed. ''But you stay next to me.''

''Of course Sweet Cheeks. I won't leave you like last time. Except when I'm going to tell your father what he just did to you.''

Ziva looked up at him.

''Don't worry. I'm going to make sure Abby and Jenny are around you.'' Tony said.

They entered the garden again. Ziva saw relieved faces everywhere. All the guest, friends and family were happy to have her back in one piece. Abby walked up to Ziva and gave her a big hug.

''I was so worried about you.'' She said.

''Thank you for worrying.'' Ziva replied.

Soon enough after that Tony and Ziva made their way to the dance floor after Jenny announced them. '_A thousand years' _from Christina Perri was played by the band. They started dancing and after the first chorus Tony twirled Ziva around.

''I never guessed you for this type of music Zee-vah'' Tony whispered in her ear.

Ziva chuckled at the he said her name before composing herself for a serious answer.

''Well, that's how I feel about you. I've waited so long for you to make a move, because I knew I loved you, but I wasn't sure that you felt the same way. And when we finally got together I knew I'd love you for a thousand years more.'' She replied softly using the lyrics of the song.

''Till death do us part Zi, I love you.'' Tony said.

''Alright, now let's switch partners. Gibbs, Ziva, it's time for the father-daughter dance.'' Abby happily announced.

Gibbs took Tony's spot as Ziva's partner on the dance floor. The band changed the song to ''_I loved her first_'' from Heartland. Gibbs wasn't really the first one to see Ziva breathe, but it felt that way. Because when Ziva joined NCIS she could be herself again, freed from all the orders and emotions in Israel. She could breathe again.

It was hard for Gibbs to give Ziva away, but he knew he could trust Tony. Tony was like a son for him, and seeing that Ziva made the right choice by marrying Tony instead of somebody else. Gibbs was honored that Ziva saw him as her father and that the rest of the team could see it as well.


	7. Chapter 7 Things that need to be said

**Chapter 7: Things that need to be said**

Director David paced through the conference room of the Navy Yard. He didn't know what was coming and for the first time in his life he was nervous. Trying to win his daughter back was harder than he expected. He didn't know that her love for America and NCIS was that strong. Especially her love for Tony was something that surprised him. There was a time when he had Ziva followed. One of his agents had made pictures of her leaving Tony's house. At that time Eli could see that she felt a connection with Tony, although he was not sure if it was in a romantic way or just friendship. Now he saw that she truly loved Tony and he wanted to make it up to her. But all the damage was already done: Ziva didn't trust him anymore. Even if Eli didn't take her away today, she still wouldn't have trusted him, because of what he did while she was in Somalia: nothing. Gibbs entered the room. Soon there was a staring match between Eli and Gibbs. They were both waiting for the other to speak up. Eli was the first to talk.

''Agent Gibbs, I just want my daughter back.'' Eli sighed.

''Than act like a damn father!'' Gibbs yelled back.

''I am her father, and I love her.'' Eli said while he tried to remain calm.

''You have a weird way of showing your love to her. When you left her in a desert to die, was that love? Or when you send her on a mission in Morocco were she was nearly blown up, was that love? I got some more of those examples.''

''I know I made some mistakes over the years, but we had good moments too.''

''I don't know if Ziva recalls it that way.''

''You'd have to ask her.''

''Speaking of asking. Did you ask her if you could crash her wedding in de chapel? And did you ask her if she would want to come with you? Or did you just grab her and go. If you did ask her, did you respect her answer or did you just what _you _thought was best.''

''Not my whole life is about me Agent Gibbs.''

''Oh no?! According to Ziva, she's always your private hit girl and only your daughter when it suits you!''

''Agent Gibbs-''

''- Director David, her husband would also like to speak to you. Maybe you want to wear earplugs. He's a bit of a screamer.'' Gibbs said and smirked before he walked out of the conference room.

In an interrogation room McGee was interviewing Director David's driver. Gibbs walked into the observation room and recorded the interview.

''Abdal Akabi, your under arrest for kidnapping a federal Agent. And since you do everything Director David says you take the full responsibility for your actions. ''

''Well make sure that I am not put away for obeying orders.'' Abdal said

''But your orders were to co-operate with the kidnapping of the daughter of Director David. I can hardly say that it's legal.''

''It was either this or be killed. He has no mercy, he only came to take what he owns.''

''Ziva isn't property. She's a strong woman and loved by everybody on our team. You can't claim her, she has a free will.''

''Tell Director David that. Look I only drove the damn car. I don't want to be an accessory to kidnapping. ''

''Well thank you for your co- operation. Let me make sure that I say a good word to the judge.'' McGee said before he exited the interrogation room.

In the conference room

Tony entered the room. Eli David stared at him. Tony didn't seem angry from the outside, but from the inside he was pissed off. He couldn't understand why a father wouldn't want his daughter to be happy. Especially if that daughter had been through so much hurt in her life. Tony didn't know what to say, he was too angry. Eli also tried to say something to break the ice, but didn't know what. So there was an awkward silence between them. After a few minutes Tony couldn't hold it in anymore. He hit his fist on the table to make Eli look at him.

''I can't even described how pissed off I am right now, let alone how Ziva must feel! She went through so much in her life. None of which a normal person can even imagine. She did things she's not proud of, but she also did things that, in my eyes, saved the world. Not to mention she had to take out her own brother and to lose her sister and her mother. And in her eyes you're also dead. You come back her to take her away again, to make her fulfill her duties in Israel. And when she stood up for herself, you just took her! On her wedding day no less! It is your own fault your only living child doesn't love you anymore! And I'm pretty sure that – ''

''Anthony!'' Eli yelled to keep Tony from ranting. ''I understand'' he said very calm.

''What?'' Tony asked a little surprised.

''I understand that I cannot force my daughter to love me again. I tried it for five years and it did not work, it only became worse.''

''Than why did you do it? Why did you put her through all of this?''

''You want to know of Ziva's childhood. Why I trained her to kill?''

''Yes. 'Cause a normal father would let her play with dolls or ride a pony or dress up like a princess. Why did she had to become an assassin. No offence, I love her the way that she is, but why?''

''In Israel it's kill or be killed. I thought her to fight, to be strong. So that my grandchildren did not have to live in fear. So that they could become a doctor or a scientist or a professional baseball player. ''

Even though Tony was still angry at Eli for putting Ziva through all of this, he admired Eli's openness. He never thought that Eli was that concerned about his grandchildren. Grandchildren that he was going to give him. Not because Eli deserved them, but Ziva deserved them. So that she could give her children a childhood she never had. Raising them in a right way. Tony was going to tell Eli exactly that.

''Look, you're grandkids aren't going to live in fear. Because Ziva and I are going to give them a childhood that we know is right. They won't ever have to doubt if their parents love them. They will never have to prove their worth to us like she had to do with you. But in my eyes that still doesn't explain why you had to kidnap her on her wedding day!'' Tony told Eli.

''I just wanted her back. And now I know that I will never get her back. I think it is about time I leave.'' Eli sighed and stood up.

''I'm still going to file kidnap charges.''

''Go ahead. I think the head of Mossad isn't going to end up in jail for that.''

Eli started to walk away and made his way to the elevator. Tony followed him to make sure he was really gone. He had called an Agent to escort him to the airport and to make sure he was really stepping on a plain to Tel Aviv.

''Goodbye Tony. I expect to see you in Israel.'' Eli said before he entered the elevator.

In the garden of the Navy Yard

Ziva was pacing back and forth through the garden. She really wished Tony would hurry up already. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to see him to make sure he was okay. Gibbs and McGee finished the interrogations with the bodyguard and the driver. Eli got the driver back to Israel but the bodyguard was still in custody. He was going to jail for accessory to kidnapping.

''It's going to be okay Ziva. Tony will be here soon.'' Abby said to comfort her friend.

''I know, but think about what I can do to people without leaving any evidence, let alone what my father can do. I won't let him hurt Tony too.'' Ziva said.

''He's gonna be fine.''

Just then Tony entered the garden of the Navy Yard. Ziva walked up to him and he gave her a tight hug. He didn't want to let her go. She didn't want to either. But after a while they had to. Tony wanted to show Ziva the tape with the interview from her father.

''Sweetie, I want to show you something.'' Tony began.

''Okay but I want to throw my bouquet first. I hate carrying it all the time.''

''I thought you wanted to put it on the mantelpiece.''

''I know, but isn't it an American tradition to throw the bouquet?''

''Yes it is. I just wanted you to have something to remember this day by.''

''Tony my love, I have my dress. I have the cake recipe, I have my vows and I have all our wedding photo's to remember this day by. ''

''Not to mention a really good memory.'' Tony said whilst he winked at her.

''Don't worry I have a replica to put in our house'' She said.

Ziva walked over to the dance floor with the bouquet. She gathered all the girls and woman who ever wanted to get married. Then she threw the bouquet. And it was caught by…. Abby. Everybody applauded. Ziva went up to hug her friend.

''Well I think you're the next to get married.'' Ziva said.

''I hope so.'' Abby replied whilst she looked over at McGee.

Ziva smiled at Abby and hugged her one more time before she returned to Tony. He lead her upstairs to the conference room where he put the tape in the DVD-player. She soon understood what this was all about when she saw Gibbs and Eli on the screen. She watched Gibbs rant at Eli for being a lousy father. Even though she didn't love Eli anymore the tape caused her to tear up.

''Pause it Tony.'' She demanded.

Tony did as he was asked and saw that his wife was crying. He held her tightly to comfort her. She was sobbing now.

''I don't want to watch anymore Tony.'' She told him.

''It's okay Zi. You don't have to. I won't force you, but I just wanted to show you something that your father, sorry, that Eli said. ''

''I don't know if I want to watch this.''

''We'll try. I can pause it at any moment. If you don't like it anymore just say so, okay?''

''Okay.'' She replied.

Tony started the DVD again and flashed forward to the part where Tony entered the interrogation room. Ziva saw how he ranted at Eli for putting her through all this. She found it very sweet how he stood up for her. Then she saw how Tony demanded him to tell why he did what he did. Ziva heard what Eli said and broke down in tears again. The interrogation followed by Tony saying that they would have kids. Now her ''break down'' tears where mixed with ''happy'' tears. She didn't know what she did to deserve Tony. Then the screen went black.

''Ziva please, say something.'' Tony said when she was still quiet after several minutes.

''I, I , I don't know what to say.'' She replied.

''Please say something. Tell me how you feel, please Zi.''

''I never thought that was the reason I was trained. I thought he was ruthless and I still think that. But to hear that he just want to spend time with me and to give me the chance to give my children a normal childhood is just unreal.''

''I know Sweetheart. You know, your father told me something before he left for Tel Aviv.''

''He did? What did he say?''

''He was expecting to see me in Israel.''

''What do you mean? Does he want me back in Israel with you by my side or - ?''

''I think he wants you to stay here, but when the time is right he wants to see his grandchildren. Would you be okay with that?''

''I don't know Tony. Maybe when the time comes, but not now I think.''

''That's okay, we've got the time.''

Ziva turned to Tony and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Tony puts his hands on her shoulders. Then he kissed her forehead.

''I love you Ziva.''

''I love you too Tony.'' She said before she kissed him.

Meanwhile in the garden of the Navy Yard

Abby walked with the flowers over to McGee. It was now or never she thought. She had to express her love for him. Even after all these years she still loved him. And every time he got a girlfriend Abby was happy, jealous and confused at the same time. She was happy that he finally found a girl, but on the other hand she wanted to be that girl. To spend some time with him, why couldn't she make him happy. They spend the night before Ziva and Tony's wedding together, but she never told him those three little words. It wasn't hard for Abby to say them to anyone, but to McGee the words suddenly had a deeper meaning.

''Hai Timmy.'' Abby started. ''You look nice''

''Thanks Abby, the bridesmaids dress looks good on you. Even though it's not your favorite color.'' He replied. ''I see you caught the bouquet''

''Yes I did and it made me realize something. The night we spend together was amazing and I would really like it if I could have that feeling every night. Timmy I still love you, always have and always will. And I would really like if you would consider being a couple again. I know Gibbs wouldn't mind.'' She said in one breath as only Abby could.

''Abs, are, are you serious?'' McGee managed to choke out.

''Yeah Timmy, I mean it.''

''Of course Abby I would love to be a couple again.''

Abby smiled at McGee. She was going to say something but he cut her off.

''Hold on, let me do this properly.'' He said.

McGee walked over to a large vase that was standing at the edge of the dance floor. He pulled out one of the roses and walked back to Abby.

''Abby Sciuto, my loving Scientist Goth, will you be my girlfriend again?'' McGee asked whilst he handed the rose to Abby.

''Of Course Timmy!'' Abby squealed whilst she threw herself at him.

''I love you Abs.'' McGee said. That only made Abby tighten her hug.

''I love you too Timmy.'' She said. Then she planted a kiss on his lips.

Gibbs saw it and smiled to himself. Looks like he was going to give McGee the same speech as he gave Tony. 'Cause Abby and Ziva were both his daughters in his eyes. But he was happy for both Abby and McGee. Gibbs shook his head when a thought filled his mind. How long could two people take to see what's right in front of them? But then again, now he knew that both couples were serious about breaking rule number twelve. Gibbs was going to throw the rule out of the window. He couldn't be a hypocrite, because if he was really honest with himself he started to get a liking for a certain red-head. Now come to think of it, he never really lost his love for her.

''Alright what did we miss?'' Tony said loudly whilst he and Ziva entered the garden.

All the guests laughed and Abby and McGee got a certain tint of red on their faces. Gibbs smirked and so did Ducky.

''I'm guessing the love is between you two.'' He said jokingly while he pointed at Abby and McGee.

''Tony stop it.'' Ziva said because she wanted to give her friends some privacy.

''Timmy and I are together.'' Abby happily announced.

''Really?'' Tony asked in disbelief. He didn't think McGee had the nerve to ask Abby again. ''Well I think I'll be calling you McAbby from now on, Probie''

''Yay, we've got our own nickname.'' Abby squealed.

McGee only groaned. Nice, he thought, another nickname Tony can make fun of. But then again it was better than the names he usually called him. Maybe over a short amount of time he could get used to it.

''Oh we have to think of one for you guys.'' Abby said referring to Tony and Ziva.

''Well, I don't think we need one, do we Sweet Cheeks?'' Tony asked Ziva, since she was silent during the whole conversation. She just shrugged her shoulders, knowing that when Abby had something in her mind it was done.

''Tony of course you do.'' McGee said, knowing that he could get him back at that.

'' What about Tiva?'' Abby suggested.

Ziva thought it had a nice ring to it and Tony didn't seem to mind either. So there is was Tiva and McAbby. Now the only thing Abby wasn't satisfied with was Gibbs and Jenny. She was positive that they still liked each other. Definitely after what Ziva told her what went down in Paris. Abby started to think about a nickname for them. And suddenly it came to her mind: Jibbs.

''Hey, what do you guys think about helping Gibbs and the Director a bit?'' Abby asked at a low volume.

''What do you mean Abby?'' Ziva asked.

''Well they clearly still love each other but are afraid that there work relationship won't match with their private relationship. Maybe we could set them up for a date or something?''

''Are you sure Gibbs won't be angry?'' Tony asked.

''No he won't. I am his favorite after all.''

''Okay, maybe you can take Gibbs to dinner and Ziva can do the same with Jenny.'' McGee suggested to Abby.

''Sounds like a plan to me.'' Abby said.

''Wait, it has to happen pretty soon, because we're going on our honeymoon in two days.'' Ziva said.

''Come to think of it, that makes for a pretty good cover. Only we have to chance roles a bit.'' Tony said.

''What do you mean, my love?'' Ziva asked.

''Why don't I ask Gibbs for a goodbye dinner before we leave for our honeymoon and you can do the same with Jenny.''

''That's a good idea.'' Abby said.

After they discussed the details some guests came over to Tony and Ziva to say their goodbyes. Jimmy and Breena were leaving to because they were going to see Breena's parents this evening. It was her mother's birthday. Later that evening Ducky and Gibbs said their goodbyes as well after Jenny reassured them that they would leave the clean up for tomorrow. Abby and McGee left pretty soon after them and made it to McGee's apartment. Senior had Tony's apartment for himself that night as Tony and Ziva had rent a hotel room for their wedding night. And left pretty quickly when they noticed no one was around anymore. Jenny was the last to leave, 'cause she had to lock up the building.


	8. Chapter 8 Start of Something New

**Chapter 8 Start of something new**

The limousine dropped Tony and Ziva of at their hotel. It was a luxurious hotel which is why they were only going the spend their wedding night there if they also wanted to go on a honeymoon. When Tony and Ziva entered the hotel a lot of people came to congratulate them. They didn't even know half of them, but it was nice that everybody could see that they were happy. It was an very large entrance with a lot of sofa's here and there. There were stairs on the left with elevators next to it, which led to the rooms. And on the right there was the reception desk. Tony and Ziva went over to check with their reservations.

''Reservation for Dinozzo. The honeymoon suite.'' Tony stated.

''Of course Mr. Dinozzo. It's on the fifth floor. I'll send someone to carry your luggage. Congratulations on your marriage, Cindy will take you to your room.'' The receptionist said while he beckoned Cindy to come closer.

''Thank you, Bob.'' Tony said as he read the sign on the receptionists' suit.

''Right this way Sir, Madam.'' Cindy said.

Tony and Ziva followed her towards the elevator. Ziva looked around. There was a huge chandelier on the ceiling which caught her attention. It was beautiful and it reminded her of a story that her mother used to tell before she fell asleep. A story about a princess who lived in a diamond castle so that she always have shining light surrounding her. She was so carried away that she didn't even hear Tony calling her name before he came to get her.

''Hey Sweetie, are you okay? You seem a bit distracted.'' Tony asked her.

''I'm fine Honey. I was just looking at the chandelier. It reminded me of a story that my mother used to tell me.''

''That's all? Nothing else, 'cause you know you can tell me anything.''

''Really Tony, that's all.''

''Okay then. Let's go to our suite.'' He said whilst he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Cindy led them to the fifth floor where she opened the suite for them. It was a huge suite with a bathroom and great decorations. The suite had a king size bed decorated with pillows with a rose pattern on it. The duvet cover had the same color and pattern. There was a huge white closet that could hold Ziva's wedding dress. There was also a desk in the room which had rose petals and a telephone on it, in case they needed room service. In the little fridge there was water and some stuff to make tea or coffee with. The chairs in front of and next to the desk were the same color as the ribbon on Ziva's dress. On Ziva's nightstand there was a single red rose in a vase while Tony's nightstand had the remote control for the television. The bathroom had a large bath where both of them would fit. On the edges of the bath there were a lot of candles lit. There was also a shower filled with all different kinds of soap and body wash. And of course there were the standards as a sink and a toilet. Tony and Ziva both gasped when they entered the suite. It was beautiful.

''Here you go, enjoy your stay. Your luggage should be up in no time.'' Cindy said before she left the couple alone.

There wasn't one word misplaced, because the luggage arrived before Tony and Ziva could enter the suite. The bellboy put the luggage next to the desk and left the suite after Tony handed him his tip. Then he picked Ziva up, bridal style, and put her on the bed. For a couple of minutes Tony did nothing. He just stared at her. He wanted to admire her the way she looked tonight. Her hair was draped over the pillows and her dress spread over the bed. If Tony didn't know any better he'd say that she came right out a fairytale. He was staring for a little bit too long now and she had caught him doing so.

''See something you like Tony?'' She asked playfully.

''You are so beautiful Ziva, really. Never doubt that.'' He said.

Ziva smiled, but then she reminded herself of the wedding. How she found herself in front of the full length mirror looking anything but happy. And Jenny reassuring her that Tony would not care about all the scars she had. Even though Tony had seen her scars before, there was something different about them tonight. The expression on her face turned from overwhelmingly excited to uncomfortable and Tony noticed it.

''Ziva tell me what's wrong.'' He said.

Tony didn't need to ask if there was something wrong. He could see it, 'cause when you spend every day together than you know all the different facial expressions someone could have. Tony knew about all the fifty-seven smiles she had and the twenty-nine ways she could be angry with him. And Ziva knew his as well. All the different smirks, different smiles and different states of anger.

''Tony, do you really think I'm beautiful?'' Ziva questioned.

''Yeah Zi, I do. You know I do. Why do you ask that?''

''Because I know you don't like what you see anymore when you undo my dress. There's no denying it.''

''Oh Ziva, I've seen your scars many times before. This time won't be any different. I still think you're beautiful inside and out.'' Tony said before he smiled at her with sincerity in his eyes.

Ziva knew that she could give herself fully to him now. Tony brought his face close to Ziva's and hovered above her, placing his hands on each side of her to support his weight. Ziva placed her hands behind his neck to pull her body up and kiss him firmly on his mouth. Tony quickly deepened the kiss, begging for entrance while he leaned into Ziva's touch. She gave it to him and tongues began to wrestle. He changed his position so that Ziva was now on top. That way he could undo her dress. He was very careful, not only with the zipper but with the whole dress since she wanted to keep it. He gently slid it of her and push it of the bed to make sure that they didn't rip it during their special night. Soon both their shoes were off and also Tony's tuxedo jacket was lying on the floor. Ziva undid the buttons of his blouse very slowly and kissed every part of his skin that got exposed after she undid one button 'til she reached his belt. She unbuckled it and removed his trousers so they were both in their underwear. They started kissing again. Tony wanted to feel Ziva's weight on him, much to Ziva's complain that she had the idea that her weight was crushing him. At that Tony complemented her figure and pressed her body fully to his. The kiss became more passionate and deepened. She could feel how exciting this was making him. Unfortunately there was a knock on the door.

''Ignore it Zi.'' Tony said between kisses .

''I was hoping you would say that.'' She replied before capturing his mouth again.

''Room service with complements of the hotel.'' They heard, what they thought was Cindy's voice, coming from the other side of the door. Tony groaned.

''I'm not going to open that door.''

''I can tell.'' Ziva replied with a smirk on her face.

''The hotel has a bad timing.'' Tony said.

''Let's not spend our attention to it than.''

There was another knock. Tony groaned again and Ziva sighed. This was really annoying.

''You want me to get it?'' Ziva asked.

''In your underwear?'' He questioned back.

''What better way to make a statement.'' She replied whilst she winked at him and walked towards the door.

''I'm gonna take a cold shower.'' Tony yelled after her.

''Please don't, I'll be right back.'' She yelled.

''Ziva just the thought of you right now makes me... well, you know.''

She giggled. ''Alright go.'' She said.

While Tony disappeared in the shower she opened the door. Cindy looked Ziva up and down and suddenly got a red bush on her cheeks.

''I'm sorry that I've kept you waiting but my husband and I were busy.'' Ziva said.

''I'm so sorry Miss. I shouldn't have been interrupting.'' Cindy replied while looking at her shoes.

''Just leave the room service on the table and don't do it again.''

Cindy did as she was told and disappeared from the room. If somebody did that a few years ago she would've reacted differently. Probably yelling and threatening the person who did. But she came to the conclusion that it wasn't worth it. Cindy was just trying to do her job. Apparently she was someone who still had a lot to learn when it came to the right timing.

''Alone at last.'' Ziva sighed while she sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

''Why don't you join me in the shower?'' Tony asked.

''Tony, I'm not having sex with you in the shower.''

''Who said anything about having sex? Just join me, I miss you.''

Ziva silently walked towards the bathroom as only a ninja could. She heard the water coming from the shower while she slowly opened the door. She disposed what was left of her close and made her way to the shower. Tony was singing very loudly so he didn't notice that Ziva had opened the shower door until he turned around.

''Jeez, Ziva you scared me!'' He exclaimed. Ziva only grinned. It was exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

''I'm sorry my love. I thought you wanted me to join you.''

''Of course I do. Just try and make noise the next time you come in. You sneaky ninja, come here.'' He said while he held out his hand for her to take it.

Ziva gladly took it and stepped in to the shower. She let the hot water roam her body. Then Tony filled his hand with the vanilla shampoo he loved so much on her. He slowly begun to spread the liquid over her tanned bare back. He could close his eyes and still know when Ziva was in the room because of her scent. Ziva lent into his touch and she was pretty sure that her knees gave up on her just then. He gave her shoulders and neck the same treatment, kissing every part of her neck his fingers just ran across. Ziva didn't like it that she wasn't able to give him anything back and turned around. She held his gaze for a while before their lips met in an electrifying kiss. He pulled her closer while she was running her hands trough his wet hair. They didn't know how long they stood there kissing like that but it was a while. Suddenly Tony turned off the hot water and lifted Ziva up so that her legs were around his waist. Ziva took a sharp intake of breath followed by a moan. Accidentally hitting the door post they made it to the bedroom. Their wet skin made a slap as her chest landed on his. She pounced on him, her heart pounding higher in her chest with excitement and tension. Swirling, she clung to Tony, needing to feel every part of him she could touch. They held on with a fury, his passion matching hers as they explored each other, moving, touching, kissing, reaching and reaching to satisfy what they wanted for so long.

The first night of love making as a married couple had been amazing. Tony pulled Ziva closer to him while he put an arm around her waist. He wanted to feel every part of her naked body to his all night. If it was even possible Ziva snuggled closer, wanting the same thing. Tony wanted to bury his nose in her hair, to smell her scent with every breath he took. Ziva wanted to feel the heat radiating from his body, knowing that the reason he was so hot was because of her.

´´Goodnight my love.´´ She whispered.

´´Night Sweetheart.´´ He whispered back as they drifted off to sleep.

The silence of the night fell over the hotel. While Tony and Ziva were asleep another man was restless. Tossing and turning in his bed showing both nervosity and confidence he decided to get up. He got dressed in black cargo pants and a black sweatshirt. Hiding his gun in the pocket of his shirt, he pulled his hoody up while he left his hotel room. Wandering through the halls and aisles of the hotel he noticed that the whole building was in a deep slumber. Avoiding all surveillance camera's he got to the room of his desire. Opening the door with the keycard he stole from the reception desk earlier this evening, he entered the room. It was very dark inside and it took him a few seconds to adjust. Finally he was able to see again and he walked over to the bed where he found the couple fast asleep. He couldn't resist the urge to stroke the hair of the beautiful woman before took his gun out and pulled the trigger. Bang! The man blinked but before he was fully awake another gunshot was fired. And again silence fell over the hotel.

The next morning at the Navy Yard

Gibbs walked into the squad room with a coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He looked around and saw Jenny standing on the balcony with Abby and McGee next to her.

''Jethro, you need to see this.'' Jenny said while she walked back into her office with Abby and McGee.

Gibbs could hear that this was serious so he put his newspaper down and ran up the stairs into her office. When he arrived, he noticed that the television was showing a journalist standing in front of a hotel. Gibbs saw that it was the same hotel as Tony and Ziva checked in, but he wasn't somebody who would jump to conclusions too fast.

''We're standing in front of the Jefferson Washington hotel where a couple has been murdered. A police officer told me that the couple was here for their honeymoon and checked in late last night. The woman is in her late twenties, the man is in his mid-thirties and both of them navy. –''

Just then Jenny's phone rang and she answered. Her suspicion was right: it was the police saying that a couple had been murdered at the Jefferson Washington hotel and since the man and woman were navy she needed to put her best people on this case. Jenny told the officer they would be there right away.

''Boss, you don't think…'' McGee started but couldn't finish his sentence.

''I don't know Tim.'' Gibbs honestly replied.

''Gibbs, it can't be Tony and Ziva. Please Gibbs, tell me it's not them.'' Abby pleaded almost crying.

Gibbs went over to Abby and hugged her. Comforting Abby as only Gibbs could.

''Jethro, I need your team on this case. The whole team.'' Jenny said. ''Call them.''

Gibbs tried to call Tony and Ziva but both of their cell phones went straight to voicemail. He didn't want to admit to himself that maybe this team would lose not only one member, but two. McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Gibbs went to the crime scene while Jenny stayed with Abby.

At the Jefferson Washington hotel

Ducking the media, Gibbs and McGee arrived at the hotel. Ducky and Palmer were running late as usual, because of a traffic jam and a broken Navigation System. McGee and Gibbs walked into the lobby and got in contact with the first police officer they saw.

''Do you know anything about our couple?'' Gibbs asked the police officer.

''Well, the couple was here for their honeymoon and checked in late last night. The woman is Caucasian and in her late twenties. The man is European and in his mid-thirties. Our Medical Examiner didn't move the bodies, because we assumed that your Medical Examiner would like the honor. So we have no eye color, but both their hair color is brown.'' The police officer said while McGee was taking notes of the conversation.

''Anything on how it happened?''

''Two gunshots killed them. It was definitely a pro job since the killer only needed two shots. We assume that a silencer was used since the rest of the guests on the floor didn't hear anything. If it wasn't for the Room Service this morning, they might not have been found today.''

''Thank you, which way to the crime scene.''

''Fifth floor.''

Before Gibbs walked to the elevator he beckoned one of the hotel employees to come closer.

''Hey do you know on what floor the Dinozzo couple checked in last night?'' Gibbs asked.

''Let me check it for you Sir.'' Bob, the employee, said. He walked over to the computer, logged in and checked the information.

''The fifth floor Sir.''

''Damn it.'' Gibbs cursed to himself. ''Thank you.'' He said to Bob as he walked over to the fifth floor, with McGee following his footsteps.

As much as Gibbs didn't want to think it, all the puzzle pieces started to fit together. He didn't want to believe it. If Tony and Ziva were gone he didn't what he would do. Slapping himself to the back of the head was an understatement. They were his best agents, his children and his pride. But he also knew that if the killer was especially targeting them there was no running away from it. Striking in their sleep after a night of pleasure was the best way to bring down two trained agents. The best chance the killer got was when their guards were down. Gibbs couldn't blame them for letting their guard down. It was their wedding night after all and they deserved some happiness after all they've been through.

McGee and Gibbs stepped out of the elevator. They found themselves dragging their feet to the crime scene. As much as they wanted to find who did this, they didn't want to face the fact that there was a possibility that half of their team was gone. They weren't only a team, they were a family.

''Tim – '' Gibbs started. ''I don't want to say this, but whatever you may find in that room, please try to keep it under control. I know that this is hard. After Agent Lee, Agent Cassidy and Kate I didn't think that it would happen to our family again.''

''I'll try boss, but as you said Tony and Ziva aren't just my partners, they are my family.'' McGee replied.

McGee and Gibbs were about to step into the room when both their cell phones rang. They checked them with the hope that Tony or Ziva called. Unfortunately it were Ducky and Abby. Gibbs walked to the end of the hall way so he didn't disturb anyone while he gave Ducky directions to the Hotel. McGee stayed put while he talked to Abby.

''Do you know if it's them yet Timmy?'' Abby asked trying to sound not so upset as she was.

McGee sighed. How was he going to tell Abby this. How was he going to tell her that almost everything pointed in the direction that their dysfunctional little family was shattered again. That they had to go through massive heartbreak again. Get attached to new people again.

''Timmy are you there?'' He heard Abby say.

''Yes, Abby. I'm still here.''

''Just tell me the truth Timmy, I won't be mad at you.'' She said.

''Abs, the crime scene is on the same floor as Tony and Ziva checked in last night. The bodies seem to match several characteristics of them. We're not sure. We haven't been in the room yet, but almost everything points in the direction that…''

''Oh Timmy. I don't want to hear any more. It's not Tony and Ziva until Major Maspec says so. I can't be them Timmy, I can't go through this again. We can't go through this again.'' McGee heard Abby ramble.

''Gibbs is on his way back right now, so I gotta go Abs. Think positive, grab a Caf-Pow.'' And with that McGee ended the call.

Gibbs joined him and together they walked into the room, only to find to people standing over the dead bodies.


End file.
